


Lagrimas de sangue

by Nickybklost



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Torture, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Psychological Torture, Rape, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Slavery, Torture, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickybklost/pseuds/Nickybklost
Summary: Nada será como um dia já foi... a guerra nos extingue ou nos fortalece.Quantos destinos podem ser criados ou existir? São infinitas possibilidadesA terra já não possuí terráqueos e o espaço não tem fronteiras ou limites, as guerras de poder e extermínio tomam conta por todos os lados, não existe apenas um grande tirano, mas vários deles em busca de domínio e poder...uma guerra maior que a própria vida.Que o melhor vença!Mas no meio da guerra sempre haverá os que sofrem, vivem, ou ganham com ela. O espaço mesmo infinito pode ser palco de encontros a muito tempo adiados...Dor, sangue, remorso, tudo anda lado a lado e do ódio e do medo pode surgir algo raro...Amor.





	1. Calamidade

A luz piscava num tom levemente amarelo na sala fechada. O braço destro estava estendido quanto um laser azulado queimava sobre a pele cicatrizando um ferimento a pouco aberto. Na mão esquerda ela girava um karambit de punhal negro e lâmina colorida feita de rocha estelar, uma das mais duras achadas no espaço. O anel do karambit já se mostrava um pouco gasto pelo movimento respetivo sempre feito daquela maneira. As botas negras estavam sujas de poeira lunar de sua ultima saída. Ao lado da maca de ferro que estava sentada tinha sua capa colocada desajeitadamente. O ser de pele escamosa e cor vermelha piscou os olhos mais uma vez ao finalizar com o laser e olhou para os orbes negros e frios.

-já acabou? – perguntou com certo tédio

-si, está completamente reparado, sem nenhum dano

-Tá aprendo a trabalhar direito finalmente, só precisou de algum incentivo – a voz era fria e sádica e o sorriso delineado nos lábios era extremamente malicioso

O ser olha nos braços suas próprias cicatrizes e olha para karambit na mão que ainda girava compulsivamente. Ele engole o ódio e o repudio daquele ser que não carregava consigo nenhum apelo emotivo. Frio e vazio

Ela se levanta com um pulo da maca e puxa a capa a vestindo, o karambit finalmente é girado e preso ao cinto acoplado em seu corselete. Nas costas um par duplo de lâminas era presa cruzadamente.

Ela sai da sala e caminha por um corredor que tinha acesso as varias portas e passagens. Ao digitar uma senha num painel ela acessa uma outra área daquele lugar. Não demora e o ambiente era claro e de ampla convivência. Circulando ali havia vários alienígenas diferentes de varias raças, uns grandes, outros pequenos, habilidades diferentes... tudo habitava aquela patio.

Ela caminhava entre eles e mantinha o olhar fixo em seu caminho sem desvia-lo, logo um alienígena de pele clara olhos verdes cristalinos e cabelos vermelhos se aproxima dela, perto dele era poderia ser considerada baixa. A armadura dourada cheia de estacas de marfim de klantriu espacial e ossos recobertos de ouro mostrava a alta patente do ser. Os olhos eram claros com a pupila negra dilatada pela luz. O porte do ser era de guerreiro

-Vejo que a bastarda voltou com mais uma missão fracassada – falou em deboche o ser

-Pense de novo – fala a garota com uma certa arrogância tirando um ovo pequeno cristalino de dentro de um bolso e mostrando ao ser

-Só isso? – ele desdenha

-é o que basta – ela fala

-Perdeu homens valiosos somente por isso?

-Seus homens não me valem de nada, são patéticos – ela rosna de forma agressiva o olhando de igual

Os caninos pontiagudos do ser fica a mostra e rosna quando desfere um tapa na face da garota que sente o corte no lábio levando os dedos vendo o sangue.

Ambos parados frente a uma imensa porta negra e cromada que possuía quatro guardas a posto. Eles estavam frente a frente se encarando com uma imensa rivalidade e ódio. Ninguém desviava o olhar, de repente a porta se abre e uma voz imponente fala alto

-Não gosto quando brigam crianças – o ser de pele clara e olhos verdes escuros fala sentando do que seria um trono

Os dois que até então brigavam se viram e se curvam respeitosamente

-Perdoe-me meu pai – fala o ser de armadura – o expurgo que insiste em chamar de igual não me respeita

-Ora T’rurv é o príncipe, deveria ter melhor modos – fala o ser – venha aqui criança – ele fala e a garota caminha até ele se ajoelhando frente ao trono com a cabeça baixa.

Ele leva a mão a face dela e o polegar desliza sobre o ferimento sentindo o sangue deslizar. A mão puxa ela ao seu colo. Era como uma garotinha. A língua do ser desliza sobre o corte provando do sangue. 

A face de nojo e desaprovação de T’rurv era evidente e o ser que estava no trono deu um sorriso prepotente.

-Não gosta? – ele pergunta segurando a face da garota e a virando frente a ele – sangue humano...é tão...raro nos dias de hoje...tão... intenso

-Não colocaria essa porcaria na minha boca – rosna T’rurv

O ser gargalha

-Sempre tão...preso aos seus ímpetos moralistas

A garota permanecia calada e parada

-Ela perdeu meus homens por pura incapacidade – fala o ser de armadura – deveria castiga-la

-Seus homens não são tão bons quanto acha que são – finalmente a garota fala novamente e sente o aperto na garganta das mãos grandes

-Não lhe dei autorização para falar – o ser ao trono fala impiedoso – parece que viver frente as ações dos meus homens tiraram os seus modos diante do seu mestre

Ele a solta e na garganta ficou mantendo a marca do aperto na pele clara. Ele a tira do seu colo. E ela volta a se ajoelhar com a cabeça abaixada.

O ser se levanta do trono e caminha até T’rurv e com a mão gerando uma espécie de lâmina de fogo transpassa o ombro com armadura e tudo do guerreiro de armadura que segura o grito de dor trincando os dentes

-Nunca toque nela, devo lembra-lo que ela me pertence e o quão raro são os humanos no espaço agora?

-Não senhor – balbucia o jovem contendo a dor enquanto a mão se mexia dentro do seu ferimento

-Vai treina-la ainda mais, tenho interesses quanto a novos planetas, teremos uma reunião em poucos dias com os arcosiano. Temos negócios em comum

-Sim senhor meu pai – fala o jovem e o ser tira o a mão do ferimento e com um gesto dispensa o filho.

Um dos seus guardas entrega uma espécie de toalha que ele limpa o sangue azul de seu filho na mesma e joga novamente ao guarda.

-Quanto a você criança – ele volta a se sentar no trono – trouxe o que pedi?

Ela leva a mão ao bolso e tira o ovo cristalino erguendo e ele pega das delicadas mãos

-Boa menina – ele dá um sorriso – parece que mantê-la viva teve seus benefícios, quem disse que humanos não poderiam ser guerreiros e assassinos? Estou completamente satisfeito com sua lealdade minha pequena chichi, matou todos os homens desleais ao meu trono sem hesitação...então...meus parabéns. Pode descansar...por hoje.

A terráquea se levanta e com a autorização sai dali e vai em direção ao que seria seu quarto naquela imensa construção Dorakeana.

Ela retira a capa e o cinto que prendia suas lâminas. Destravar o corselete foi um exercício de pensamentos e o fez com certa calma até se livrar. Sentando-se na cadeira remoeu as botas as jogando de lado e por fim retirou a calça.

Pelo corpo muitas finas cicatrizes espalhadas em vários estágios de cicatrização, quase todas feitas por lâminas e garras, outras nas costas feitas por chicotes e açoites. A mão sobe aos cabelos e puxando uma ponteira de ferro libertou a cascata negra e entrou para a ducha de água quente sentindo a água caindo em seu corpo.

Mais uma vez ela fechava os olhos e sua memoria desenhava as naves Gubrus que invadiam a terra, eles foram caçados e mortos como animais, foram tratados como gado de uma raça carnívora e sanguinária. Vendidos em lotes... ela se lembra do cheiro de morte que tinha as naves deles.

Abriu os olhos e terminou seu banho se enrolando na toalha saindo dali. Na sua cama estava sentado t’rurv que a olhava com atenção. Ele levou a mão até uma parte da sua armadura e destravou removendo a mesma e a colocou no chão e com um gesto com a mão buscou a terráquea tirando a toalha da mesma deixando o corpo pálido exposto e a puxou para si em seu colo. Os lábios mordiscavam o pescoço e as mãos tocavam os seios femininos.

-Vejo que sua fraqueja continua não sendo meu sangue – murmurou a terráquea e sentiu seu corpo sendo virado sobre a cama e os olhos verdes do príncipe a devorando.

-Seu corpo me vale mais – ele fala direto antes de beija-la e começar a possuir a humana.

(...)

No planeta Kajik-79

Sentado ao alto de um vale um ser de cauda castanha e peluda observava com certo tédio a briga entre os dois seres mais a frente. Os braços se espreguiçam e a atenção dos três se voltam ao quarto ser que pousa ali perto deles

-Acabou a farra idiotas, hora de acabar com esse lixo de planeta. – Fala o ser de cabelos em forma chamas negras

-Já não era sem tempo, esse lugar é um tédio – fala o ser alto de cabelos pontiagudos que desafiam a gravidade

-Fala por você irmãozinho – zomba o outro de cabelos longos negros gesticulando

Os quatros seres de cauda saem dali em direção aos pontos vitais do planeta e começam a executar toda a raça sem o mínimo de compaixão ou piedade

-Acha realmente que essa droga vale alguma coisa? – rosna irritado o ser de cabelos pontiagudos

-Claro que vale imbecil – fala pelo scouter o ser de cabelos longos

O ser de cabelos pontiagudos mata alguns dos seres varando seus corpos usando as mãos

-Odeio essa viscosidade – fala fazendo uma careta

-Aposto que posso matar mais deles com as mãos que vocês – fala o ser grandão e careca

-Feito – responde os dois em uníssonos

O ser de cabelos chamas revira os olhos

-Eu não vou sujar minhas mãos com esse sangue imundo – ele fala por fim – isso é coisa de vermes como vocês.

Os três trocam sorrisos cúmplices pela liberdade dada pelo seu príncipe da sua raça para matarem a bel prazer e divertimento

A sangue era pouco naquele extermínio

Três, foi o que foi preciso para derramar todo o sangue daquele planeta.

O scouter faz mais uma comunicação, dessa vez para fora do planeta.

-O que foi soldado? – pergunta alguém com desdém do outro lado

-Terminamos com a droga do planeta – responde seco - estamos partindo dessa droga

-Negativo, não dessa vez vegeta, o grande freeza-sama espera vocês imbecis no planeta 23

-Rwnnr, o que ele quer agora?

-Dobre sua língua soldado, não quer ser castigado novamente não é vegeta? – ri o ser do outro lado

Vegeta tremia de raiva

-Vocês sayajins...sempre os mesmos animais sem modos, como exigir educação de seres tão... selvagens? – ri malicioso

A língua do sayajin se dobra para responder quando a chamada é desligada

\--desgraçado! – rosna vegeta irado – um dia...acredite...uma dia e arranco esse seu sorriso com sua cabeça inteira Zarbon.

Ele abre contato com todos os sayajins

-Vamos embora seus vermes, Freeza nos quer no planeta 23

-Oba! Comida de verdade – brada o sayajin de cabelos pontiagudos

-Sempre inconveniente né terceira classe? – vegeta fala

\- Não tenho culpa se não tem apreço por nada --- fala o sayajin

-Não o irrite kakarotto, vegeta-Sama não me parece em seus melhores humores – repreende o sayajin de cabelos longos

-Me quando o príncipe dos sayajins se encontra bem-humorado Raditz? Quando isso acontecer, aí sim será algo novo – zomba kakarotto ao irmão depois de cortar comunicação no scouter.

Eles entram em naves esféricas individuais e programam as naves de volta ao planeta base Freeza 23, seriam alguns dias até chegarem.

Assim que chegam ao planeta base, eles se dirigem ao alojamento dado aos soldados rasos, uma instalação altamente fortificada naquele planeta. O prédio era geométrico e haviam muitos andares, por todos os lados se viam alienígenas de varias raças. Os sayajins andavam seguindo os espaços e corredores que haviam ali, as cores se alternavam.

O sayajin de cabelos pontiagudos entra no que seria um vestiário de uso comum, havia um pequeno ser de pele azulada e três olhos ali que terminava de se vestir, ele olha com certo repúdio ao ser da raça.

-Parece que ainda tá magoadinho – fala o ser

-Não gosto de trapaceiros - fala kakarotto olhando ao ser ao parar frente a ele

-Se quiser, garanto uma revanche

-Se for lutando, quem sabe? – fala o sayajin

-Sabe que eu não teria chance kakarotto

-Mais para usurpar minha unidade você é bom

-Sem magoas, foi uma aposta justa

-Foi roubada e quando eu descobrir como fez farei questão de arrancar pessoalmente seus braços goblin – ameaça o sayajin ganhando um sorriso capcioso do ser

Kakarotto destrava a armadura e a tira, e depois retira o traje e caminha até as duchas acionando uma ali. A água fria caia no corpo do sayajin que fecha os olhos deixando o corpo mergulhar na sensação térmica da água fria que contraia seus músculos. O flash vem rápido, seus pais ficando para trás e a nave deixando para trás o seu planeta, o seu lar... ele tentava resgar o que sentiu naquele dia, toda vez aquilo voltava em sua mente e sempre sem som, sempre sem sentimentos, é como se sua memoria bloqueasse tudo.

-Achei algo divertido para fazermos hoje enquanto freeza-sama não chega – fala Raditz assim que entrou ali

Kakarotto abre os olhos e fita o irmão dando atenção

-Teremos uma rinha alienígena ilegal – Raditz fala empolgado e kakarotto franzi o cenho – oh, não se preocupe, não vamos apostar, bom, você não, te inscrevi para lutar. – E kakarotto revira os olhos – não seja tão relapso, sei que gosta dessas coisas, depois é o caçula, me deve obediência. Questão de ordem. 

O sayajin terminou de tirar a armadura e o traje e acionou uma das duchas se banhando também

-Odeio você – kakarotto fala olhando para o irmão – se me meter em confusão de novo eu não vou ser tão bonzinho

-Confia kakarotto, afinal quando eu te meti em uma confusão tão grande que eu não pudesse tirar? – Raditz fala capcioso

E kakarotto se prepara para abrir a boca quando dois alien do exercito de Freeza entram ali

-Olha, sayajins! – desdenha – pensei que estivessem em extinção? - Fala um em tom de zombaria

-E estão – o outro fala – afinal são os últimos da espécie tão sozinhos – zomba

-olha, não são Camirialianos? – Raditz vira-se para kakarotto que consente – foi semana passada que estivemos lá não foi? - pergunta o sayajin mais velho ao irmão que consente com um sorriso malicioso – e como são frias e frigidas as fêmeas de lá...principalmente uma fêmea vulgar chamada Aka..

-Mas sabe que pra uma fêmea fria ela gemeu bastante e como pediu por mais – zomba kakarotto olhando para a cara furiosa do soldado que era segurado pelo outro

-Eu vou matar vocês – rosnou o soldado

O sayajin de cabelos longos se aproximou do alienígena e falou próximo ao ouvido

\- Vou esperar na cama da sua mulher novamente – zomba o sayajin e o ser de pele arroxeada prepara uma esfera de ki, mas foi bloqueado por uma das mãos de Raditz e ele segurou o mesmo pelo pescoço o prendendo contra a parede do vestiário, o olhando nos olhos. O ser via toda malicia e frieza do sayajin que sorriu diabolicamente. E o soltou no chão.

Kakarotto jogou um novo traje ao irmão e assim que se vestiram pegaram as armaduras saindo dali para o refeitório.

(...)

O guarda koramujin empurrou mais forte pela segunda vez que dispersava os escravos de volta aos seus postos. Os olhos azuis logo localizam sua posição dentro do grande laboratório cientifico. Assim que cada escravo estava em seu ponto as algemas são destravadas. Ela massageia os pulsos marcados a muito pelos ferros da sua algema, não importava quanto tempo estava ali, os anos não a faziam se acostumar com aquilo, os pulsos sempre se feriam. Os olhos correm pelo lugar vendo apenas mais dois humanos que ainda haviam ali fora ela, felizmente uma delas era sua amada irmã. As mãos sobem e prendem em um rabo de cavalo os cabelos azuis. Então se volta a prancheta de projetos que estava desenvolvendo para aquela raça. A sua expectativa de liberdade se reduzia a sua mente e a cada novo dia que se passava mais ela tinha certeza que jamais sairia daquele lugar, se bem que sair pra onde? A ultima vez que ouviu falar de sua amada terra ela estava sobre domínio de provilianos. Não importava pra onde iria, ou era escrava, ou comida, as opções não eram as mais atrativas, mas melhor ser escrava a virar jantar, é um belo pensamento covarde, mas ela não ligava, a vida que lhe foi roubada ainda habitava sua mente e ali ninguém poderia tirar. Era o seu mundo pessoal e seguro, embora que por vezes não fosse tão seguro assim, principalmente em se tratar da invasão da terra, depois de tudo aquilo ela ainda se lembra de todo caminho que percorreu até estar ali, nos seus novos donos e carrascos, era sempre assim com escravos científicos, os usavam, sugavam até não terem mais interesse e os vendiam, era animais em um mercado crescente e bem valioso. Que detinha do melhor sempre estava na frente. Era uma briga interminável de poder e domínio, mas principalmente de egos e no meio disso tudo, ficavam as raças inferiores, era fácil de intender, fácil de reconhecer, mas difícil de aceitar e ela carregava no corpo as marcas da sua teimosia. Mesmo que ainda uma ou outra vez ainda acontecia de retalhar, ela não era a droga de um animal, mesmo que por vezes assim fosse tratado o seu intelecto merecia um grande palácio isso sim, perdeu as contas de quantas coisas maravilhosas e únicas já havia criado e quantos reis e dominadores haviam se tornado ainda mais ricos e poderosos as custas da sua mente brilhante, mas o que recebia em troca?

Isso mesmo, nada além do direito a três refeições, banho, cama e roupas e com sorte não sofrer nenhuma punição por mal comportamento, em outras palavras...animal.

As vezes se perguntava se havia muitos da sua raça no espaço, quem sabe um dia... um dia e viverão livres...

Livres da tirania, livres da dor... livres simplesmente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onde tem {} são recordações

Ele definitivamente odiava estar ali naquele lugar, especialmente com aquele ser desprezível, ele olhava com nojo o ser de pele verde e quatro olhos. “Verme inútil” ele escolhia justamente os horários mais tarde possíveis para não ter o desprazer de cruzar com ninguém, gostava de ficar sozinho. Era preferível esses momentos assim, podia pensar mais calmamente e ser o que mais gostava, analítico. Ainda estava com a pulga atrás da orelha quanto ao chamado de Freeza a estarem ali, nunca vinha nada bom vindo do maldito lagarto arcosiano. O guerreiro sayajin acabava de destravar sua armadura, focou o olhar mais a frente para evitar contato visual com o ser asqueroso em sua visão. Mas parecia provocação, o infeliz queria lhe cruzar o caminho naquela noite.

—pra começar eu precisava dizer que detesto vocês macacos bárbaros que chamam de sayajins, e não pense que é um de nós só porque o grande Freeza tem uma grande estima por você – fala arrogante o ser olhando de igual os olhos frios do sayajin que ouvia aquilo em silencio

“estima...” pensou o sayajin consigo com certa amargura com aquela palavra.

Tirar uma criança sayajin do seu planeta, da sua raça e o escravizar não é algo cheio de estima para vegeta. O que gurdo certamente agora invejava pelas palavras, foi conseguido a base de tanta dor e humilhação que era deprimente ao príncipe dos sayajins. Aquilo era apelativo, mas ele não deixava as emoções o atingirem, emoções eram fraquejas e ele aprendeu rápido com Freeza que fraquezas eram facilmente transformadas em suplicas e dor.

Com a face mais fria e arrogante ele encarou o ser e gargalhou 

—Que Freeza é todo poderoso eu já sei, mas a minha dúvida é porque ele chamou alguém como você para fazer parte da poderosa frente de forças especiais Ginyu?

—como você ousa? Repita o disse! – se irrita o ser diante da arrogância do sayajin, ele era um membro Ginyu, sua patente estava bem acima da de vegeta, e mesmo assim o selvagem ousava falar com ele como se fosse um igual, não...ele não era um igual, era um nada, um soldado raso...um maldito sayajin arrogante que não tinha mais sua raça, desgraçado do sangue ruim pensou gurdo. 

—Ahhh! Não me fale tão de perto, seu hálito parece de um verme – desdenha o sayajin fazendo pouco caso do ser

O ódio era latente no esverdeado e ele cerrou os punhos os erguendo em frustação e rosnou

—Eu vou te mostrar que é verme – gurdo disse erguendo as mãos e se preparando para desferir um ataque contra o sayajin que esboçou surpresa diante daquilo

Mas antes que pudesse desferir o ataque contra o príncipe dos sayajin foi atingindo pelas costas por Nappa que o arremessou longe.

—Está bem Vegeta-Sama? – pergunta o sayajin

—Rwnnr, perdi a vontade de estar aqui – vegeta fala dando as costas e saindo dali junto a Nappa

—Desgraçado! – rosna gurdo machucado no chão.

—Parece irritado meu príncipe – Nappa fala andando ao lado do sayajin

—Não é nada, só detesto lidar com vermes – rosna o sayajin – irei ao vestiário dos alojamentos das elites

—Não deveria usar aquele lugar – Nappa fala despreocupado

—Ousa me dizer o que eu devo ou não fazer? – rosna o sayajin encarando Nappa.

O sayajin grande e careca poderia ser duas vezes maior que vegeta, mas o temia, e tinha um motivo para isso, vegeta não era somente o príncipe da sua extinta raça, era bem mais forte que Nappa e altamente mortal. Dotado de uma falta de benevolência, vegeta não costumava deixar passar insubordinação ou falhas, um reflexo cruel de sua personalidade.

—p—perdoe grande vegeta, não quis dizer isso – fala temoroso o sayajin

—Quis sim – fala sadicamente vegeta e antes que o maior pensasse é atingido com uma fina rajada de ki abrindo um ferimento e o fazendo urrar de dor

—Perdão – grita o sayajin

—Por hora – fala vegeta ao dar as costas para ele e voltar a caminhar para fora do complexo em direção ao alojamento da elite de Freeza.

(...)

—Você precisa disso! sua droga de poder é uma piada, nem pode ser chamado de sayajin – rosna Raditz ao tirar a armadura de Kakarotto – você tem que ter o mínimo de orgulho, você é filho de Bardock! mostre alguma dignidade

—Claro! E o fato de você ganhar em cima de uma vitória não tem anda a ver com isso? – Kakarotto desdenha irritado, ele não tinha a menor noção do que era essa droga que chamavam de orgulho sayajin 

—caçulinha, entenda...somos negociantes natos, se posso ganhar em cima do seu aprendizado então é lucro pra nós, e depois que tudo estiver acabado aqui poderemos beber e aproveitar as femeas dessa droga – Raditz fala dando um tapa nas costas de Kakarotto a modo de incentivar – acho que isso já deveria te bastar, pense no álcool e na foda, vai por mim, vale a dor – Raditz fala dando uma piscadinha

—Então porque não é você que está no ringue? – Kakarotto arqueia o cenho e cruza os braços na defensiva ao encarar Raditz

—de novo? – Raditz revira os olhos – to começando a achar que é mais tapado do que eu previa, acho que tem muito Gine e pouco de Bardock afinal no sangue.

— Cinco mil unidades e não vou por menos – brada Kakarotto 

—Três mil, e já é muito, já disse que tem que ganhar poder, e depois, eu te agencio e você luta, sou melhor em apostas que você. Agora vai lá e não reclame ou te dou uma surra eu mesmo – fala Raditz empurrando o irmão para a arena

Os gritos sádicos e ferozes ecoavam na arena ilegal de combate, os gritos dos apostadores e da plateia se misturava a ação sanguinária, barba e brutal que acontecia ali, corpos rasgados, membros dilacerados, órgãos perfurados...era pouco, era sangrento e o cheiro enlouquecia, era ilegal e imoral aquilo e por isso atraia tantos alienígenas naquela colônia de Freeza.

Kakarotto estava somente com o short do traje que costumava usar. Ele olhou seu adversário, um Gandoriano que entrou ali, estava de passagem no comercio do planeta, a negócios, mas representava um império que atualmente era super tecnológico. Ele era bem mais alto que Kakarotto e o jovem sayajin olhava com certa apreensão o guerreiro a sua frente, os braços eram enormes e possua tantos músculos que era intimidador

—Raditz! – grita Kakarotto

—Você consegue – grita o sayajin de cabelos longos – aposto no Gandoriano – murmura o sayajin apostando naquele instante e o alienígena deu um sorriso malicioso ao sayajin

—Vocês sayajins não valem nada – fala rindo e Raditz dá de ombros

Os golpes desferidos forçavam o sayajin ao máximo de sua capacidade, estava literalmente no seu limite, soco após soco e o sayajin é agarrado e levantando pelos cabelos. Com uma mão o Gandoriano segurava o sayajin e com o outro desferia fortes socos no seu abdômen e quando por fim jogou o sayajin no chão Kakarotto cuspiu todo o sangue que estava em sua boca. o rosto já estava completamente desfigurado por todos os golpes recebidos. Ele tentou se levantar, mas as pernas falharam e logo em seguida o imenso pé do alien forçava sua cabeça ao chão.

—é só isso que tem macaquinho? – ria desdenhando

—Sangue, sangue, sangue... – era o som que ecoava na arena gritado ensandecidamente pelos espectadores

—Isso não é bom – Raditz murmura olhando para o irmão na arena 

Kakarotto tinha as duas palmas da mão apoiadas no chão e tentava se levantar em vão, a força do ser era muito maior que a dele, aquilo era humilhante, odiava se sentir fraco, odiava ter que passar por isso

“Kakarotto” o som da voz feminino ecoou na sua mente como uma lembrança

Ele abriu os olhos e empenho toda a sua força e desestabilizou o gandoriano ao se levantar de uma vez e usando seu tamanho subiu pelo corpo do ser e se prendeu ao pescoço dele a cauda se enroscou ao pescoço do gandoriano e começou a sufoca-lo e fechando as duas mãos juntas começou a desferir golpes como marteladas na cabeça dele.

O ser levava as mãos tentando arrancar a cauda fortemente presa em sua garganta e caiu de joelhos sufocando e tonto, pelos golpes e pela privação do ar.

—Filho da puta! – rosnou Raditz 

Kakarotto já estava fraco e num vacilo o ser puxou a cauda do sayajin e o arremessou contra o chão novamente e dessa vez não perdeu tempo e finalizou o sayajin com um forte soco no rosto o deixando inconsciente.

—Graças aos deuses! – falou Raditz aliviado

—Deu sorte Raditz, foi por pouco – fala o alienígena das apostas rindo e entregando as unidades a Raditz

—Só 30 mil? – protesta o sayajin – sério Saulo isso vale no mínimo 40 mil e nós sabemos disso.

O alienígena sorri de lado.

—Deveria se compadecer do seu irmão, ele está lá caído e tem Gudrus ali, perdendo todo aquele sangue é questão de tempo até ser devorado – fala o ser.

—Ele é forte, agora vamos aos negócios.

—Ok, 40 mil e ele na próxima arena – fala o alien – gosto dele

—Feito – Raditz fala e recebe a transferência das unidades pelo scouter.

O sayajin pula no meio da arena e já haviam alguns Gudrus se aproximando.

—Caiam fora – rosna o sayajin e se abaixa pegando o irmão e joga nas costas.

Logo o sayajin estava no tanque de regeneração.

—Prometo que vou me divertir por nós dois, caçulinha – fala Raditz ao voltar a parte baixa da cidade onde se reunia os soldados baixos e todo o tipo de baixo nível que existia ali.

(...)

No pátio do castelo real de Dorake os principais membros da esquadra de elite estavam treinando ali, envolta haviam várias mulheres da raça que apreciavam as lutas dos gladiadores. A raça era sem dúvidas mortal e altamente combatente. As armaduras não eram nada comparada aos usuários. Os guerreiros dorakeanos tinham uma cede real de sangue incomum a outras raças.

—De novo, está uma droga! – grita T’rurv a humana que já tinha várias escoriações no corpo – levanta esse corpo bastarda maldita!

Ela torna a se pôr de pé, balança a cabeça tirando a visão turva. Estava muito machucada do treino, ele não pegava leve jamais.

As lâminas na mão dela perto da força bruta e poder de T’rurv pareciam injusta, mas era assim que eram os treinos deles, brutal.

A lâmina de espada curva com pontas extras se tornava perigosa nas mãos hábeis do dorakeano, num movimento tirou as lâminas de Chichi cortando com um fino risco as mãos da terráquea e ao se abaixar a derrubou com uma rasteira voltando a ficar em pé com a lâmina no pescoço dela

—Ridículo isso, é perda de tempo – rosna o príncipe T’rurv – seria melhor aproveitada na mesa servia aos soldados – ri de lado arrogante encarando a terráquea de cima, a língua desliza sobre os caninos pontiagudos.

O coração de Chichi batia muito forte contra o peito e num esforço descomunal ergueu as mãos gerando suas lâminas em energia e se pôs frente a lâmina em seu pescoço e cruzando as pernas rapidamente derrubou o príncipe no chão e subindo por cima dele cruzou as suas lâminas no pescoço dele.

Alguns soldados da elite pararam seus próprios combates para assistirem o príncipe com o animal do rei.

—Vai descobrir que ainda sou intragável – ri a terráquea em deboche e orgulhosa de si.

Os olhos se encaravam em pura fúria um com o outro, a respiração de T’rurv era intensa compenetrado no olhar da terráquea.

Com um movimento com as pernas ele cruza o pescoço dela e inverte a posição dos corpos ficando por cima e prendendo os braços de Chichi contra o chão do pátio.

O cheiro do sangue dela vai subindo e se intensificando, os lábios do príncipe são percorridos pela língua e as pupilas vão se dilatando fazendo o negro tomar lugar nos olhos verdes. O aperto nos punhos de Chichi se tornam mais forte e agora ela respirava forte, temeu... e aos poucos foi vendo os olhos do príncipe voltarem ao tom de verde cristalino. Ela desfere um golpe o tirando de cima de si e o combate se torna corpo a corpo agora e em questão de força ele ganharia dela sem dúvidas, mas a intenção ali era dá a maldita terráquea habilidade, experiencia e resistência. Os golpes se tornam intensos e com um movimento Chichi retira a ponteira de ferro que prendia os seus cabelos e faz um fino corte no rosto do príncipe. T’rurv usa sua mão e enrola o cabelo negro dela prendendo o mesmo e segura o braço da terráquea torcendo e a prende de costas para ele. Ela agora estava firmemente presa contra o corpo dele. Ele usa de desculpa a luta para aproximar o nariz nos cabelos negros presos e no ouvido da terráquea fala:

—Pode fazer melhor, mas por hora acho que é tudo que pode dar – fala de forma macia e a língua desliza próximo a orelha e usando a sua perna ele quebra a perna dela e jogando no chão gritando de dor.

O guarda real entrega uma toalha ao príncipe que seca a sua face suada

—Levem ela para a ala medica – ele ordena.

Uma das mulheres que estavam ali a apreciar a luta se aproxima de T’rurv, o olhar era tão frio quanto o do príncipe.

—Poderia ter feito ela sofrer um pouco mais — fala ao colar seu corpo ao do príncipe beija-lo.

—Apreciaria isso Sannila? – pergunta T’rurv malicioso.

—Sabe que gosto de ver a dor nos olhos dos animais – fala a mulher com certo sadismo.

—Adoraria poder agradar a princesa de Dorake, porem a posse é do rei – sorri malicioso T’rurv – eu apenas treino os animais de meu pai.

—O animal, não o vejo com nenhum outro, todos ele já matou.

—Ele tem apego especial a esse, é uma raça praticamente extinta. Não contrariaria o seu rei, não é? – pergunta T’rurv

—Claro que não – fala Sannila – só não entendo essa obsessão por um ser tão impuro e imundo – desdenha.

—é uma boa guerreira, logo, é um bom animal de caça – ri T’rurv – agora se minha companheira me permite irei me lavar.

—Claro – fala se afastando Sannila e deixando o príncipe entrar para o castelo.

...

Assim que sai da ala médica ela toma um banho e veste um vestido preto vermelho com duas fendas nas pernas que o tornava fluído e livre para movimentos. Uma das Tanarianas entra em seu quarto e vê Chichi sentada frente a uma penteadeira com um espelho, os cabelos longos negros são pegos e escovados pela serva e uma trança lateral é feita na mesma, então uma espécie de colar dourado com pingente e colocado no pescoço de Chichi, ele tinha uma pedra branca de pingente. Sobre o rosto é colocado uma máscara que deixava somente a boca e os olhos a mostra. A serva se retira dali e Chichi olha seu reflexo no espelho, os orbes negros que refletiam não tinham brilho ou vida, eram frios e vazios tal como a sua alma, não tinham mais certeza se era humana realmente. O corpo sim, mas a mente e a alma terráquea pareciam perdida a muito tempo. A mente vagueia rapidamente

{Ela estava presa numa jaula, era pequena e apertada ela nem ao menos conseguia ficar em pé. Estava encolhida e abraçava os próprios joelhos, a pele tinha uma camada grossa de sugicidade, de destroços, sangue seco e outras coisas mais. Os cabelos negros estavam presos num nó, completamente duros e embaraçados. O brilho antes negro se tornou o cinza opaco. Era uma maldita jaula num parque de vendas, num circo de horrores. Os olhos verdes escuros recaem sobre ela e a sobrancelha arqueia com curiosidade.

—O que é isso? – ele pergunta com certa curiosidade e repulsa.

—Ah Grande Shi-Sama, é um filhote terráqueo, estão tendo grandes vendas – fala o alien do grande mercado de raças de Kripton.

—Terráqueos? já tive alguns a muitos e muitos anos.

Os olhos negros fitam os verdes escuros e desviam aos verdes cristalinos do garoto que estava ao lado de Shi.

—O que acha T’rurv? Gostaria de provar seu primeiro terráqueo?

—Não faço gosto a raças baixas, mas não recusarei iguarias – fala com certa arrogância e os olhos observavam com certa curiosidade a pequena criança terráquea que se encolheu ainda mais contra a jaula em meio a lagrimas silenciosas.

—ótimo, quero todos os terráqueos que tiver, vamos fazer um grande jantar a corte – fala Shi com um grande sorriso.

...

Eles foram arrancados das jaulas, foram amarrados, foram arrastados, machucados, humilhados, os olhos tão pequenos até então só provou da visão da dor e da morte. Mas os olhos verdes frios sempre buscavam os negros. 

Naquele lugar tudo era frio e úmido, um a um ela viu os humanos serem levados, chorou, gritou e por fim se calou ficando contra a parede.

—Venha aqui criança terráquea – a voz é macia e firme.

E Chichi levantou o olhar encarando o ser de pele branca e olhos verdes escuros que estava parado frente a cela. Ela se levanta

—De joelhos – ordena – aqui é um animal.

Mas a criança não se ajoelhou. 

—Se vai me matar, morrerei de pé – fala firme encarando o frio par de orbes esmeralda 

Os olhos fitaram a criança terráquea por alguns instantes e deu um sorriso de lado um tanto sádico. Ele deu as costas a ela e deixou ela trancada ali.

Uma única ordem foi dada pelo rei de Dorake.

Uma única vez por dia chegava um pote do que parecia a criança ser sangue e carne crua. Ela se afastou daquilo, um dia, dois... a fome aumentava... a sede.

Os olhos fitavam sempre o que era deixado ali dia após dia. Então um dia veio algo diferente, o liquido não era rubro, era arroxeado e o cheiro era diferente, bem como o que havia para comer. Ela não aguentava mais e se pôs a comer e beber o que lhe era dado. Uns dias eram roxo, outros azul... não importava, no final o que valia era se alimentar e saciar a fome e a cede. Até que por fim tornou a vir rubro e a carne vermelha fresca e crua, mas ela passou tanto tempo sendo tida e alimentada como um animal que não se importava mais...

Comida era comida... }

Ela se levanta e caminha até o grande salão de jantar os passos eram firmes e o olhar sempre para frente. Na mesa estava a família real Dorakeana ela caminhou até o rei e se curvou e com a permissão do mesmo se sentou ao seu lado direito mantendo a cabeça baixa, logo o jantar seria servido.

(...)

No refeitório ela se sentou frente a irmã, a comida como sempre era quase intragável, parecia mais uma ração do que comida mesmo. as mãos das duas se entrelaçou por baixo da mesa e a outra era usada para comer. Em silencio elas se mantinham.

—Vão vender escravos – tights fala por fim e Bulma a olha fixamente

—Como soube?

—O boudjin me contou

—O supervisor? — perguntou Bulma arqueando o cenho fitando a irmã que consente

—Parece que em três dias terá um grande encontro aqui em Gandoria, um grande evento e me parece que o grande Samui recebera várias delegações intergaláctica, me parece que há interesse de uma raça em manter um acordo de territórios entres eles, imagina o que será um encontro de arcosianos, provilianos dorakeanos, e gandorianos?

—Kami—Sama nos ajude – murmura Bulma

—Talvez seja uma chance de conseguirmos voltar para casa – tights fala

—Será que os provilianos gostariam de duas terráqueas sexy e geniais? – ri Bulma com certa amargura

—A pergunta é Samui-Sama abriria a mão das suas duas terráqueas sexys e geniais? – ri tights

Bulma balança a cabeça negando

—Vamos sair dessa droga de planeta acredite, eu vou conseguir alguém que realmente valorize nossa genialidade, alguém que nos dê o que merecemos e não essa droga de raça.

—Acabou a hora da refeição, de volta aos seus alojamentos – grita o guarda

As terráqueas encostam a cabeça uma com a outra e se levantam. Os caminhos levam aos corredores de celas e logo cada uma estava em seu lugar. Não demora muito e um guarda abre a cela de Bulma.

—Venha, o grande Samui quer ve-la agora – rosna o guarda real

Bulma se espanta com o chamado e se levanta da cama tentando se ajeitar. O guarda a observava com certa curiosidade as mãos são estendidas para receber as algemas.

—Não precisa de algemas, se me irritar ganhará mais que um empurrão acredite – ele fala direto a olhando nos olhos.

Bulma estremece de medo. Odiava ficar sozinha e estando com aqueles seres, isso piorava dentro de si, sim, ela podia gritar que era covarde e tinha certo orgulho disso, era isso que a mantinha viva, não significava que ela não tinha seu temperamento forte, mas sua inteligência era mais apreciável para sua sobrevivência, havia hora para falar e havia hora para se calar e ceder, e aquela era a hora. Tinha que achar uma forma de trocar de mestre e levaria sua irmã junto.

É jogada de joelhos aos pés do rei que estava em pé numa grande sala azul. Bulma se apavora e sentia o corpo dolorido pela brutalidade

—Grosso – murmurou baixinho e viu o grande Samui fazer um gesto e o guarda se retira, ela estava só e frente a frente com o rei Gandoriano. O que ele queria? Logo ela ia saber. 

(...)

Ele não bem quanto tempo ficou ao certo ali dentro, mas os olhos se abriram de uma vez e encararam o par de olhos reptilianos do ser que comandava a ala medica. “filho da puta” murmurou Kakarotto ao se dar conta de onde estava.

O liquido foi drenado e ele pode finalmente sair dali a cauda oscilava no ar enquanto ele caminhava nu até o armário mais próximo e tirou um novo traje o vestindo. Colocou o scouter e buscou a localização de Raditz. Estava rosnando de raiva, não demorou muito a estar frente ao irmão na casa de femeas exóticas do planeta.

—Caçulinha, vejo que acordou – Raditz zomba e com o pé empurrou a cadeira para que ele se sentasse

—Seu filho da mãe, não me disse que eu enfrentaria um gandoriano, e ainda mais aquele, ele podia ter me matado!

—Mas não matou — Raditz fala com tedio e aponta o scouter ao irmão – e pense pelo lado bom, acabou de ganhar umas 200 unidades de poder a mais depois da luta, devo dizer que foi impressionante, teve um momento que eu mesmo quis entrar lá na arena e te estapiar pessoalmente

—Desgraçado, ainda apostou contra mim? – Kakarotto brada indignado

—Eu disse que sabia apostar, não que você era a melhor opção caçulinha – zomba o moreno de cabelos longos.

Kakarotto agarra o irmão pela armadura o levantando e prepara um soco quando Raditz toca no scouter e transfere 5 mil unidades espaciais para Kakarotto que para e olha a transferência soltando o irmão.

—Não te perdoei – Kakarotto fala pegando a garrafa de bebida roxa sobre a mesa e começando a beber se sentando.

—Claro que não, por isso vou te arranjar outra luta.

—Tá de sacanagem? — Kakarotto pergunta incrédulo e Raditz sorri

—Vamos aproveitar a noite, Freeza-sama chega amanhã bem cedo – fala o moreno batendo a sua garrafa contra a do irmão como brinde

A cauda do sayajin puxa uma das femeas que estava próximo a mesa para o seu colo e dá um sorriso malicioso.


	3. Um encontro de soberanos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente. quero agradecer a receptividade dada a fic, e aproveitar pra falar um tikin dela aki.  
como eu disse eu mantive freeza, mas minha ideia vai alem de ter somente um freeza no universo inteiro, então teremos varios caras tão maus quanto ele, cada um a sua maneira.  
quanto a kakarotto, ele é um guerreiro de classe baixa, então não, ele não é poderoso, não ainda. ele está no meio dos sayajins desde de muito novinho e cresceu com o irmão no meio do exercito de freeza e tem ganhando poder de luta como o pai, em meio as batalhas. esse fic terá um misto de vários sentimentos então não se assustem.  
bjus e boa leitura

As costas batiam com força contra a parede do quarto, os cabelos soltos oscilavam num balanço frenético, os lábios femininos mantinham-se entre abertos com gemidos escapando entre eles próximo a um ouvido espectador e admirador deles, as mãos estavam agarradas ao corpo forte que estava contra o seu, sentia a boca que deslizava sobre seu pescoço e alcançava seu colo. Os olhos se mantinham fechados por trás da máscara e o vestido no corpo estava apenas erguido, a ânsia de tê-la era mais forte e urgente que nunca, teve pressa e não pode alcançar a cama. Os lábios voltam a buscar os dela à medida que sentia o corpo feminino tão quente e tão úmido que o desesperava ainda mais, a pele pálida que escorria o suor... ela era tão quente... fosse por dentro, fosse por fora. A língua desliza sobre o pescoço novamente e os caninos despontados roçavam criando pequenos arranhões, sentiu ela o apertar ainda mais antes dele finalmente se render aquilo se entregando ao ápice mergulhado num prazer intenso. A cabeça se encostou a dela enquanto arfavam. Ele se afasta e os olhos verdes cristalinos encaravam os ônix ele então caminha com ela até a cama e a deposita sobre a mesma retirando o vestido e a máscara jogando ao chão. Ela o olhava sempre da mesma forma, inexpressiva, mas não importava, porque o que ele buscava eram as expressões do prazer dela e isso ela não conseguia ocultar quanto seus corpos se fundiam. 

Depois de algum tempo ela estava levemente sonolenta na cama e sentada no colo dele. Uma perna em cada lado fazia os sexos se encaixarem. Os seios femininos encostado no masculino, a cabeça repousada no ombro forte e a mão dele enrolada num enlaço aos cabelos dela aspirando o cheiro que emanava dela.

—Está satisfeito? – ela pergunta quase em um murmuro.

Mas ele fica em silencio, um silencio pensativo e ao mesmo tempo equivocado. Não, ele não estava satisfeito, não com a forma que se deleitava, não com a vida que tinha.

—O que meus homens falariam ao ver o senhor deles aqui, nesse exato momento? – perguntou fitando a frente com olhos frios e a voz amargurada.

A terráquea fica em silencio apenas mantinha os olhos fechados ouvindo a voz de seu senhor.

—Deseja que eu o recuse? – pergunta num murmuro Chichi.

—Não, apenas...seja sempre minha – ele fala e os caninos mordiscam o ombro feminino.

—Vivo pra servir ao rei e sua linhagem – repete como que automático, como algo programado em sua mente, como um ensino depositado em sua cabeça em forma de protocolo que a prendia, ela não conseguia se libertar daquilo...nunca, não o queria. Sua mente a falava que ali era seguro, a casa do rei e enquanto o servisse estava segura. Sua vida pertencia a família real e sua lealdade também. 

Mas aquela resposta ao mesmo tempo que é o que se deveria não era o que T’rurv buscava nela. Era estupido aquilo, ridículo... um príncipe que se deitava com um animal. era a vergonha que tanto o irritava, podia apenas matá-la, mas não consegui.

Ele segura na cintura feminina e a retira de si e coloca ao lado na cama e se levanta se vestindo, ela apenas repousa a cabeça no travesseiro e fecha os olhos. T’rurv se aproxima da cama e puxa as cobertas a cobrindo. Ele sai e caminha de volta pelos corredores e logo estava frente a sua suíte real. Ele entra e vai direto ao banheiro se banhar, ele termina e veste algo se juntando a Sannila na cama.

—Onde esteve? – pergunta a princesa Dorakeana

—Andando – responde seco e frio e se vira para dormir

Sannila desliza a mão pelos braços do companheiro

—Não a quero essa noite – ele responde ríspido e a princesa apenas volta a se deitar e logo os dois estavam dormindo.

(...)

O jovem sayajin se levanta ainda um pouco tonto pela bebida excessiva tomada a noite. Na cama uma femea de alguma raça qualquer. Ele apenas busca seus trajes no chão e veste e coloca a armadura. O scouter toca e ele atende

—Onde está verme? E onde está Raditz? – brada vegeta do outro lado. A cabeça de Kakarotto dói da voz alta

—Eu vou acha-lo – murmura o sayajin

—Acho boa sua besta— grita o sayajin irritado – o grande Freeza já está para chegar e quer todos no pátio aberto

—Tá entendi...eu, quer dizer, nós já vamos. – Fala Kakarotto e dá graças aos céus por vegeta encerra a chamada. – E agora? onde o filha da mãe do Raditz meteu?

Kakarotto sai do quarto e vai a busca do irmão. Após alguns equívocos finalmente o acha em um dos quartos com uma femea. O sayajin estava apagado na cama. Kakarotto se aproxima do irmão.

—Raditz, temos que ir – fala baixo o sayajin próximo ao irmão

—Vai embora – murmura o sayajin de cabelos longos em meio ao sono

—Raditz é sério, podemos ser punidos – Kakarotto fala sacudindo o irmão

—Cacete, me deixa dormir droga – murmura Raditz – volta a fuder, ou beber sei lá

—Caralho Raditz! Acorda! Freeza-Sama já está chegando! – grita Kakarotto irritado com o modo descabido do irmão

Raditz dá um pulo da cama e a femea acorda gritando de susto

—Que porra Kakarotto – brada o sayajin e Kakarotto arremessa o traje contra o sayajin

—Se veste e vamos logo, vegeta tá uma fera eu acabei de sair da regeneração e não to afim de voltar

O sayajin se veste e sai junto com o irmão e não demora muito e se juntam a Nappa e vegeta que rosna

—álcool e femea barata – rosna o príncipe dos sayajins

—Soldados baratos, diversão barata – Kakarotto ri colocando a mão na nuca e recebe um soco no abdômen de vegeta

—Aiaiai vegeta — choraminga o sayajin – porque fez isso?

—Pra te ensinar respeito terceira classe idiota— brada o príncipe dos sayajins

O pátio vai se enchendo e logo Freeza surge.

—Olá garotos e garotas, vejo carinhas tão curiosas hoje hohoho – Freeza inicia o seu discurso – como sabem estamos sempre inovando e buscando melhores recursos e vendas e nesse intuito é possível que façamos uma grande união com um certo império. Espero que consigam manter as coisas...hum...ao meu modo, duvidas? Não as tenha, medo? Só de mim e do que posso fazer, planetas? Suspendam por três dias as invasões e aguardem ordens. É só— fala o soberano

—é só isso? – rosna vegeta — poderíamos estar em outro planeta

—Os sayajins, venham – anuncia Zarbon os olhando de longe à medida que Freeza entrava no castelo.

Os quatro estavam de joelhos na presença do grande senhor...Freeza— Sama.

—Vocês macaquinhos, não pense que me esqueci de vocês... —fala o arcosiano andando e circundando os sayajins e sua cauda escapa envolvendo o pescoço de um deles — principalmente de você príncipe vegeta – os lábios finos e roxos se curvam maliciosamente em um sorriso ao sufocar o sayajin e o solta — tenho grandes planos crianças! – fala sorrindo e voltando ao trono – irão comigo a Gandoria junto é claro de minha guarda pessoal, tenho um trabalho para vocês

—O que desejar, meu senhor, Freeza-Sama – vegeta fala engolindo o ódio e cerrando os punhos –

—Haverá alguma recompensa? – pergunta Nappa malicioso e escuta risadas de Zarbon e Dodoria, Freeza por sua vez analisa o sayajin.

Vegeta realmente se irritou com o sayajin grandão

—Recompensa? – Freeza pergunta – anseia tanto por um mérito? Estão indo comigo somente porque são apropriados para passarem desapercebidos. Tanta arrogância e incompetência que cabe numa única raça...não é a toa que foram extintos – ri maliciosamente o arcosiano – mas desse por satisfeito em apenas passar por isso com uma advertência.

—Perdão grande Freeza por minha insolência – fala Nappa

—Claro...sei o quanto é difícil para uma mente animal entender sutilezas e ter tato ou perspicácia, é pedir demais que seres rastejantes e insignificantes como vocês tenham o mínimo de dignidade, não é mesmo príncipe vegeta?

—Sim senhor – vegeta fala mantendo a cabeça baixa em submissão, lhe doía a alma se curvar e se humilhar daquela forma

Zarbon tinha um sorriso desenhado nos lábios ao fitar vegeta.

—ótimo, tem projetos científicos que me interessam naquele planeta, usarei da desculpa ridícula dessa reunião fútil de tentativa de paz para pegar o que quero. Como sabem Gandoria é fortemente armada e tem seus recursos altamente protegidos, quero que entrem, rodem e descubram onde está e quero que os pegue, eu quero os projetos. Posso confiar algo tão... grande a seres tão miseravelmente idiotas e incompetentes?

—Traremos o que pediu grande Freeza – vegeta fala

—ótimo. Partiremos essa noite. A tropa Ginyu irá conosco – Freeza fala – é só isso, podem se retirar

Os sayajins saem da presença de seu senhor e voltam ao alojamento

Vegeta estava sentado em sua cama e tinha a cabeça nas mãos tentando restringir a raiva que tinha naquele instante. ele só precisava esperar...esperar a oportunidade... ela viria, algum maldito dia e ela viria sem dúvidas... ele não se deixaria ficar ali a sua vida toda, ser humilhado ou ser subestimado...não... nem ele, nem a sua raça. Era uma desgraça, uma humilhação, mas ele sabia que um dia caminharia pela droga dos corpos de cada um deles.

(...) 

Bulma ainda processava o que o grande Samui havia lhe pedido, alta traição a união comercial intergaláctica, em outras palavras trair um dos soberanos. O preço disso? Sua vida e uma guerra. O incentivo? A vida de tights estaria nas mãos do rei.

Ela processava e tentava digerir o que lhe foi pedido. Meros pões em um jogo sádico e ganancioso de seus mestres, isso era ser um escravo. Não conseguiu pregar os olhos naquela noite. Suas lembranças vinham fortes, do seu lar, da sua família, da terra, todo o seu plano minuciosamente planejado que tiraria não só ela, mas tights dali foi escorraçado ralo a baixo, sua genialidade estava sendo posta à prova, enganar um dos seres mais ardiloso do universo? Era um teste e tanto a sua sagacidade...

A manhã chegou rápido. Ela estava novamente na presença do rei... antes que os escravos fossem colocados novamente em seus lugares de trabalho.

—Tem minha palavra, farei o que me pedi e cumprirei a minha parte, mas peço uma única coisa em troca

Samui a fita e dá um sorriso torto

—E o que a minha mais brilhante cientista deseja? – pergunta com certo deboche

—Proteção total a minha irmã, mesmo que eu morra. Pode me garantir isso? – Bulma é enfática e capciosa

Samui a olha com certa perversidade

—Não está em posição de exigir

—Não estou exigindo, estou negociando e sei que é bom em fazer negócios.

—ainda não vi o grande negócio – desdenha o rei – é mais simples eu apenas a obrigar

—Pode me obrigar, ou ter minha real lealdade e esse é o ponto. Quer um escravo ou um soldado leal? A escolha é sua

Samui gargalha

—é uma pena que não me agrada a sua raça...adoraria ter uma mulher com uma mente tão engenhosa em meus aposentos – tem minha palavra.

—ótimo – Bulma fala

—E então, como fará para ser convincente? – pedi o rei e Bulma se põe a falar e explicar.

Na mesa de refeitório Bulma conversa com tights.

—Eu terei que me ausentar, me foi pedido para atender uma das colônias gandorianas – Bulma mente

Mas tights conhecia a irmã melhor que ela imaginava

—Se cuida na colônia, não quero te perder – fala tights

—Não vai, prometo e vou achar uma forma da gente sair dessa sair do meio disso tudo, eu juro – fala a garota de cabelos azuis

—Bulma – fala tights e entrega algo a irmã por baixo da mesa – fica com ele

Bulma pega e esconde no bolso do jaleco já sabendo do que se tratava aquilo

—Obrigada ti – fala Bulma com um sorriso – vai dar certo, só ... só se cuida tá bom?

(...) 

O rei Shi estava no pátio com os seus guardas reais pessoais, cada um deles olhava fixo ao monarca, Chichi estava em pé mais atrás do rei e o jovem príncipe estava à direita do rei.

—Partiremos em algumas horas para Gandoria, não devem confiar em ninguém, mas arrancar informações será sempre bem-vinda, são minha guarda e mais que isso, são meus leiais, meus cães de caça, se for para se aliar, que façamos aos mais fortes. – Fala Shi

Os homens prestam saudação ao seu rei e se retiram do pátio. O rei volta caminhando ao lado de seu herdeiro e Chichi segue atrás. Ela é dispensada e pai e filho se trancam na sala do trono. O monarca se aproxima de uma das grandes janelas da sala. A mesma dava vista a um imenso vale de rochedos e abismos de Dorake. Ele tinha os braços para trás em uma postura firme e imponente. O príncipe se junta ao pai próximo a janela.

—Ela estará junto aos homens de Dorake, dê a ela uma armadura – Shi fala

Aquelas palavras soaram apelativas demais ao príncipe. Ela não era da sua raça, não teria jamais a honra de usar uma armadura imperial...não! aquilo era uma ofensa a mínima dignidade que restava ao príncipe de Dorake.

—Eu não vou colocar uma armadura dorakeana nela, dar esse direito a ela é dizer que ela é igual aos meus homens e ela não passa de um animal, não vou me rebaixar a isso – rosna o príncipe T’rurv

O rei dá um curto sorriso de lado e se vira encarando de frente seu filho e herdeiro do trono.

—interessante esse seu ponto de vista t'rurv, um animal você diz, mas não a trata como um animal quando busca a cama dela, o que a princesa de Dorake falaria se descobrisse que seu marido busca satisfação com um animal, que a recusa na cama porque ama um...animal? — diz o rei com satisfação

Os olhos do príncipe se exaltam e vacilam com certa vergonha e indignação. Ouvir sua vida da boca de seu pai, de seu rei..., mas ele mantinha a atitude arrogante, o porte firme e inabalável.

— pensa que não sei? busca a punição para ela, mas na verdade queria punir a si mesmo não é? sabe o que mais adoro em mantê-la viva? é manter a única fraqueza de meu único filho e herdeiro viva... é incrível ver como ela te domina sem fazer nada t'rurv, no primeiro momento que a viu naquele mercado ela instigou sua curiosidade...

O príncipe engole em seco e abre a boca finalmente

—Fere minha moral por satisfação própria? isso é estupido – indigna—se o príncipe herdeiro

—moral é algo mutável, eu me lembro como se fosse ontem a primeira vez que provou a carne humana, ficou tão...sedento, quase animalesco, ai naquele dia vem ao meu trono me dizer que não coloca porcaria na sua boca? — ri debochado Shi — parece que a porcaria está na sua cama não é? então eu reparei em algo curioso, o cheiro do sangue dela desperta o animal que tem em você, não se trata de sangue imundo, se trata de temer não conseguir se conter e matá-la e o príncipe dorakeano não pode ficar sem seu brinquedo pervertido é meu filho e não vou me meter nas suas peculiaridades sexuais — ri o rei ao humilhar o filho — é o general de minhas tropas, tem direito afinal de deixa-la sem armadura, o risco é seu não meu, pra mim ela é um animal, tenho o meu próprio apreço, mas ainda é um animal, a pergunta é, e para você t'rurv o que a terráquea é?

—Eu – começa o príncipe

—Não precisa me responder, como eu disse a escolha é sua, estaremos no palácio de Gandoria, ela estará no alojamento junto a todos os outros homens. A deixe ciente que tem liberdade de ação. – Shi fala e vira as costas para T’rurv – se continuar a recusar a sua companheira como espera me dá um herdeiro ao trono?

—Se isso o satisfará então farei meu rei – T’rurv fala se curvando mesmo o pai estando de costas

—E a você príncipe de Dorake? Isso o satisfará? – fala o rei com um sorriso ainda de costas ao filho que abaixa a cabeça. O monarca então marcha para fora da sala

T’rurv olha adiante pela vidraça pensativo. O que a droga da terráquea era pra ele afinal?

(...)

O planeta estava agitado e os hangares recebiam naves de diversas partes do universo. Aliens de diversas raças andavam por todos os lugares o comercio estava agitado como nunca esteve. Os soberanos eram direcionados ao castelo e os soldados e guarda eram direcionas aos alojamentos.

A nave dorakeana pousou a pouco no hangar, a comitiva foi recebida diretamente por Samui. Os soberanos conversaram entre si e o príncipe estava ao lado de seu pai. A terráquea usava um traje próprio para suas caçadas a mando do rei, no meio deles parecia mais uma mercenária. O sobretudo negro fechado frente ao corpo, as botas negras tinham um salto fino e nos pés dela, eram armas perigosas. Os cabelos presos em um coque e a ponteira afiada de ferro ainda estava ali. O desenho dos lábios vibrava em carmim e contrastavam com a pele branca. Os olhos negros se mantinham firmes, frios e vazios. As mãos fixas para trás em postura quase militar.

—Vamos, me acompanhem, meu assistente se incumbirá de levar seus homens ao alojamento deles é claro – fala Samui

T’rurv se vira e olha para os seus homens e de soslaio para Chichi e se volta para caminhar com seu pai e o soberano de Gandoria.

Eles seguem para a imensa construção Gandoriana de cores solidas cinzas. Completamente em silencio a guarda do rei caminhou pelos corredores e receberam os quartos respectivamente.

—é uma guarda muito pequena para um soberano não acham? – pergunta um dos homens provilianos

Alguns homens gandorianos estavam ali e alguns homens de Freeza

—Não conhece os dorakeanos, não é? – ri o gandoriano

E o proviliano nega com a cabeça.

—Nem queria – fala o soldado de guarda

—Tem algo divertido pra fazer nessa droga de planeta? – pergunta um sayajin de cabelos longos ao entrar naquele corredor de acesso aos dormitórios

—Eu estava me fazendo a mesma pergunta – ri um soldado proviliano

—Raditz! – rosna vegeta ao ver o sayajin

—Meu príncipe, essa é uma das melhores formas de acharmos o que buscamos aqui – Nappa murmura a vegeta

—Que seja, eu não vou me juntar a ralé intergaláctica – responde vegeta contrariado

—Sayajins! Pensei que nunca teria a oportunidade de ver um pessoalmente – desdenha o gandoriano – principalmente depois que...morreram todos

—Nem todos – Kakarotto interpõe – felizmente sua curiosidade foi cessada

Ela estava sentada a pouco na cama, a postura era rígida e ereta a coluna à medida que girava o karambit na mão, as palavras de seu senhor repetiam em sua mente.

Assim que saiu da sala do trono o rei dorakeano caminhou até o quarto da terráquea, assim que entrou Chichi se curvou ao seu senhor

—Levante-se criança, tenho uma ordem para você – pedi o rei

—Vivo para satisfaze-lo – respondeu prontamente

—Eu tenho interesse nos negócios do arcosiano por nome Freeza, temos uma imensa chance de fecharmos uma aliança, porém não confio nele, eu preciso que incite e corrompa de dentro para fora a tropa dele, mostre que não se desafia o império dorakeano e nem se brinca conosco – Shi é direto

—Como desejar – Chichi fala

—Tem meu aval para agir em meu nome – fala o rei – acho que estivemos neutros por muito tempo nas guerras. – Fala Shi e segurando o rosto de Chichi o levanta para olhar para ele, o polegar afaga a face e Chichi fecha os olhos – tão boa menina, tão leal e obediente... gosto disso. Sempre cuidarei de você pequena Chichi. Me sirva e sempre terá um lugar seguro.

E tirando a mão da face da garota vê as lagrimas que desciam pela face. Ele vira as costas e caminha para fora do quarto.

Chichi deixa-se cair no chão e com o dorso da mão limpa a face

—Obrigado papai. – murmura a garota terráquea. 

Ela abre o sobretudo e veste a capa negra de capuz, o karambit fica na mão. ela abre a porta do quarto e sai. Os passos eram firmes no corredor e a medida que andava alguns guardas de outras delegações saiam da frente. Ela vê alguns seres que lhe eram estranhos, raças que ainda desconhecia...todos ali, era um caos na visão da terráquea.

A confusão e gargalhadas vindas do grupo chamaram sua atenção e desviou o olhar para ver alguns gandorianos e provilianos juntos com algumas outras raças que lhe eram estranhas, ela viu algo que pareceu outros humanos, mas não deu muita importância naquele instante. apenas voltou-se ao seu caminho, queria reconhecer a capital daquele império. O capuz ajudava a passar desapercebida

Mas ainda no corredor um grandão de uma raça parou em seu caminho.

—O que uma coisinha como você faz aqui no meio, acho que tá no lugar errado – debocha o ser ganhando atenção de outros que estavam no corredor

—Sai da minha frente – ela fala seca e ríspida ao levantar os olhos e encarar muito de baixo o ser

—E se eu não sair? Vai fazer o que garotinha? Vai chorar? – rir-se e alguns outros acompanham.

A discussão chama atenção além

—O que ela é? – pergunta um proviliano,

—Ela é terráquea, não é? – um gandoriano franzi o cenho

—Terráquea? – pergunta um outro e Kakarotto e Raditz franzi o cenho. Ainda não tinham visto nenhum terráqueo

—Vou contar até três – ela fala firme ele ri mais alto

—Essa eu quero ver – fala

—Um – Chichi fala e ele ergue o braço atacando a terráquea com um soco. O movimento de Chichi foi muito rápido de desvio – dois – ele tenta acerta-la novamente

—Ser rápida não te bastará – fala o ser rosnando irritado

—três – fala Chichi e com um rápido movimento de laminas duplas se abaixa e enfia as mesmas nos pés do ser pelas botas e se movimenta deslizando por baixo dele entre as pernas do alien grandão que urrava de dor e puxa as laminas ao mesmo tempo que se levanta e ergue o pé de chutando as costas dele com força somente o para derruba-lo e mal ele cai no chão ela cruza as laminas no pescoço dele e trança decapitando o mesmo.

Todos pararam em silencio no corredor, ela deslizou a lâmina pela língua sentindo o gosto do sangue do ser e deu um sorriso sádico e perverso e guardou as lâminas novamente.

—Acho que to apaixonado – fala Raditz num murmuro ao irmão

—Tá maluco? – Kakarotto fala ainda assustado – sério, você viu o que ela acabou de fazer?

Mas Raditz o ignora e vai atrás da terráquea


	4. Significados

O mercado de Gandoria estava muito movimentado e para ele, mantê-la em seu campo de visão foi quase impossível, já próximo de um dos becos o sayajin foi pressionado contra a parede e sentiu a ponta do karambit em sua garganta.  
—porque tá me seguindo? – rosna a fêmea terráquea  
—Uow! Pega leve, só quero bater um papo – fala o sayajin gesticulando, mas a lâmina se pressiona mais, porque ela não estava contente com a resposta — olha, eu não sou muito de reclamar, mas isso faz um estrago e tanto, é rocha estelar, não é?  
A humana fita o sayajin e volta o karambit girando o mesmo e prendendo a cintura.  
—Fique longe de mim – ela fala dando as costas.  
—Porque eu faria uma loucura dessa? está em Gandoria amor...deveria se divertir – fala displicente o sayajin.  
A terráquea para de costa para o sayajin  
—Não é humano, que raça é você? – ela pergunta  
—Sayajin, e você é uma bela surpresa terráquea devo admitir...— fala malicioso dando um passo em direção a garota — não imaginava que poderiam ser tão... parecidas conosco. – Raditz fala com um sorriso malicioso.   
—Deveriam estar extintos – fala fria.  
—Vocês também! – Raditz é tão frio quanto – porem cá estamos – o sorriso se torna cafajeste – de qual comitiva é?  
—Não interessa, não cruze mais o meu caminho sayajin – fala ríspida e volta a avenida movimentada e desaparece.  
...  
Ela estava frente a uma das bancas de frutas Polaminas  
—Não dá pra resistir – Raditz murmura próximo ao ouvido da terráquea que sente uma vibração estranha no corpo com a proximidade do sayajin.  
—Você é muito insistente e inconveniente, talvez por isso foram extintos – fala Chichi puxando uma moeda e pegando por duas frutas.  
—Acho que isso é mais uma peculiaridade minha, não dá raça – fala Raditz e recebe a fruta da garota quando ela joga e ele habilmente segura.  
—Não me atrapalha – ela fala ao dar-lhe permissão de acompanha-la.  
Os dois vão caminhando se afastando mais do centro ali.  
—Então me fala, está por qual soberano? – insiste o sayajin ao morder a fruta.  
—O grande senhor de Dorake – ela fala e mantem a fruta próximo ao nariz o cheirando – e você?  
—O grande Freeza-Sama – fala o sayajin – interessante, uma terráquea no meio de dorakeanos...pensei que...  
—Pensou errado – rosna a garota voltando a caminhar.  
Para Chichi era algo mais calculado do que nunca, o maldito sayajin fazia parte da comitiva que ela tinha ordens de intervir, mas definitivamente ele era irritante e inquisitivo demais. Ser sociável não era bem uma das habilidades dela, na verdade ela pouco tinha disso, então como fazer o sayajin falar o que ela precisa?  
—Foi mal – fala Raditz e percebe que a garota não toca na fruta apenas a cheira o tempo todo – não vai comer?  
Chichi para e olha para sayajin  
—Comer?! – ela se espanta com a pergunta e consigo mesmo.  
Quanto tempo fazia que não sentia mais o sabor de nada que não fosse carne? Os olhos hesitaram olhando da fruta para o sayajin. ela mordeu a fruta e sayajin quase teve um troço os ver os lábios carmins roçando na fruta, foi uma cena quase erótica para ele “puta que pariu” pensou o sayajin sem conseguir quebrar contato visual com a cena.  
Os olhos da terráquea se fecham sentindo o sabor vindo do fruto adocicado...  
Apreciava algo com micro saltos de lembranças...  
Uma arvore muita verde com frutos vermelhos redondos, cheiro doce... água corrente... um castelo...  
“casa” sua mente murmurou.  
Então sentiu a mão do sayajin sobre sua cintura apertando e outra retirou a ponteira de seu cabelo que caiu em uma cascata negra, o toque em seu corpo era diferente, porque até então ninguém a tocava além de T’rurv e claro, no intuito da batalha aqueles eram toques desconhecidos pelo seu corpo, porque provinham de novidades, ela não abria os olhos, os lábios do sayajin roçaram nos dela e chuparam levemente sentindo o adocicado da fruta e a maciez dos mesmos.  
Então a terráquea volta a si e empurra o sayajin que se espanta com o gesto brusco. Mas ao olha-la com os cabelos soltos naquela posição de ataque ele só viu uma guerreira sayajin e não conteve o rosnado. O olhar era sedento e Chichi num movimento rápido prendeu o cabelo e vestiu o capuz voltando a andar.  
...

Eles sobem ao alto de uma construção que dava vista a toda capital, o vendo arrastava e sacudia a capa e tirou o capuz dela.  
—Você... é linda – fala o sayajin olhando nos olhos ônix.  
Por um instante Chichi se perdeu nas palavras do sayajin, nunca em toda a sua viva ela se sentiu tão estranha como ao lado do maldito sayajin, se sentia vulnerável e ela não gostava de se sentir assim.  
—E então...serve ao grande Freeza. Me fale mais sobre seu soberano – fala a terráquea.  
—Me falaria sobre o dorakeano? – perguntou Raditz arqueando o cenho, não era tão estupido quanto ela achava.  
—É um bom senhor, não se há muito a falar, dorakeanos não interferem em guerras que não lhe são interessantes.  
—São frios, são perversos, são torturadores física e psicologicamente, são guerreiros brutais que devoram carne e alma, essa é uma descrição correta da raça. – Fala Raditz fitando a garota que fechou o cenho  
—é tão diferente do seu senhor? – pergunta a humana – eu acho que somos grandinhos o bastante, podemos pular a hipocrisia.  
—Concordo, Freeza-Sama é um louco sádico, assassino e cruel, ele se regozija na humilhação e no medo, é muito poderoso, nem mesmo quem o serve conhece o limite de seus poderes, é traiçoeiro e um filha da mãe, mas é um dos melhores negociantes de planetas.  
—Torturador – Chichi complemente, pouco foi necessário para ver certas peculiaridades no sayajin e Raditz sorri com a afirmação – como eu disse, meu senhor, é um bom mestre.  
—Me diz, como é viver no meio deles sendo o que é? – pedi curioso o sayajin  
—Eu não sou nada que meu mestre não queira que eu seja, e tudo que sou é reflexo dele e do peso de sua mão. – Ela mantém a postura rígida.  
Raditz ouviu as palavras um tanto incomodado com elas, não que ele fosse livre, não era, e sabia disso, mas tinha uma certa liberdade de ação e convivência, a garota terráquea não tinha isso, se bem que considerando os dorakeanos ela não deveria nem saber o que era diversão. O nível de gratidão dela parecia muito acima da média de um prisioneiro, era uma maldita lealdade muito pouco vista, quase que implantada e que parecia fazer parte do que ela era intrincada e enraizada tão fundo nela que se fundia a sua personalidade. Domesticada como um animal, leal somente ao seu dono.  
Não se morde a mão que te alimenta.  
—Bom, uma humana que é tão fria e inexpressiva quanto um dorakeano, é incrível viver para ver isso. – Fala o sayajin  
—Me diz sayajin, quer se divertir ao modo dorakeano? – pergunta com uma malicia que ouriçou a cauda e todo o corpo do sayajin.  
Raditz arqueou o cenho ao encarar a terráquea e esboçou um sorriso complacente e maroto ao mesmo tempo.

(...)

  
—Onde está a droga do seu irmão Kakarotto? – pergunta vegeta irritado ao sayajin mais novo.  
Kakarotto fez uma careta e vegeta revirou os olhos por já entender que alguma merda Raditz estava fazendo e geralmente ligado as perversões dele.   
—Eu vou matar aquele inseto maldito – rosnou vegeta – vocês vêm comigo, vamos fazer o que nos foi ordenado.  
...  
Os sayajins estavam frente à o que pareciam um grande complexo fortemente armado gandoriano. A distância eles enxergavam tudo e toda movimentação.  
—Como vamos entrar ali sem chamar atenção? Ao primeiro erro chamamos estamos mortos – Nappa fala.  
—Sempre tem um modo de entrar – fala vegeta – só precisamos de um ponto fraco.  
—Eu sugiro para o que procuram a escotilha 6b – a voz feminina ecoa assustando os sayajins.  
—Caralho! Que porra é essa Raditz? Quem é ela? – rosna vegeta irritado e fita a garota que desce o capuz e vegeta fica intrigado com a semelhança com a sua raça.  
—Uma... amiga – fala o sayajin com um sorriso de lado.  
—Seu imbecil, me diz que manteve sua droga de boca fechada – rosna vegeta cruzando os braços.  
—Ela é muito persuasiva, acredite – Raditz fala gesticulando e Kakarotto revira os olhos.  
—Me diga, não é mais fácil ter um dos cientistas do que pegar os projetos? É uma ideia idiota a de seu mestre – fala Chichi com tédio cutucando a unha com o karambit.  
—Você não tem voz aqui ô garota, na verdade pode dar o fora daqui, não precisamos de mais um verme insolente, já basta esse inútil do Raditz – vegeta fala direto  
O sorriso perverso surge nos lábios femininos.  
—Tanto faz, está quase na hora de comer mesmo – ela fala com tédio e se desloca muito rápido.  
—Pra onde ela foi? — pergunta Nappa surpreso  
—Acho que não vão gostar da resposta – Raditz fala olhando para a base gandoriana  
—Raditz ...eu juro que eu tento, mas eu vou te matar – vegeta rosna furioso dando um soco no sayajin.  
Raditz acaba por cuspir sangue e Kakarotto faz uma careta ao ver o irmão de joelhos no chão.  
—Vegeta-Sama – chama Nappa – olhe – fala o sayajin.  
Vegeta para de socar Raditz e se vira para onde Nappa estava apontando. A terráquea estava sentada no alto da base e os guardas estavam mortos.  
—Já disse que ela me assusta? – Kakarotto falou novamente.  
—Como aquela garota irritante fez isso sem chamar atenção? – fala Vegeta irritado.  
—Pergunta pra ela, de repente ela compartilha o segredo dela – ri Kakarotto nervoso.

Os sayajins pousam próximo dela.  
—Estão com fome? – pergunta a garota com um pedaço de carne de um dos guardas mortos trincado na boca ainda escorrendo o sangue azulado.  
—como nenhum deles deu alarde? – pergunta Nappa  
—Sem cordas vocais, sem som – respondeu fria e seca continuando a comer.  
Kakarotto olha para o karambit que tinha a ponta enfincada em algo sólido ao lado dela e que ainda escorria o sangue. O sayajin então pega um pedaço do gandoriano e usa o ki a assando e se senta ao lado dela e começa a comer.  
Chichi olha de soslaio para o sayajin, era estranho, mas gostou da ação do jovem. Para os dorakeanos compartilha refeição era um sinal de igualdade. Diziam que era possível conhecer o ser pela forme que se come e se partilha o alimento.   
—é melhor do que eu imaginava – fala o sayajin de boca cheia.  
—Não é hora de comer – rosna vegeta  
—Humm, discordo a hora é a ideal – fala Chichi e troca um olhar meio cumplice com Kakarotto.  
Para ele provar de um gandoriano soou como uma vingança pela humilhante derrota no planeta Freeza 23. Embora por um instante a assustadora terráquea não pareceu tão perversa assim.   
Chichi à medida que comia examinava os sayajins observando pelas discrepâncias de forma analítica como atingir e plantar a discórdia no próprio exército do arcosiano, mas o pouco que conversou com Raditz foi o bastante para saber que não se precisava plantar, eles eram discordantes por natureza, não havia sincronia no exército, ele era alimentando pelo medo e pela força bruta e isso tornava as coisas bem mais fáceis, mas tinha um problema, o tal arcosiano era poderoso ,segundo o sayajin, o quão poderoso era o tal Freeza?  
Os sayajins estavam sentados ali comendo em silencio.  
—E então, todos estão mortos? – pergunta Nappa fitando a terráquea.  
—Esse complexo não é nada, é um mero depósito sem importância, um engodo para tolos – Chichi fala – o que buscam está lá – Chichi fala apontando pra frente.  
Os sayajins olham na direção  
—Não seja estupida, não há nada lá – vegeta fala irritado  
—Isso é o que querem que vocês pensem – Chichi fala sem emoção e sem desviar o olhar da refeição.  
Vegeta olha novamente ao longe e franzi o cenho.  
—é um blefe – afirma o sayajin.  
—O que é um blefe? – pergunta a terráquea o olhando e arqueando a sobrancelha.  
Vegeta olha para Raditz que ergue os ombros tão desentendido quanto vegeta  
—Como conseguiu se comunicar com ela? – murmura vegeta ao ouvido de Raditz.   
—Assim – murmurou o sayajin – Chichi, então tem uma base ali é isso?  
—Uma escotilha, eu já disse, 6b – fala a terráquea – não conhecem os gandorianos – ri a garota de lado – vocês são estúpidos, barulhentos, lentos, fracos...  
—Ora sua – rosna Nappa avançando contra a garota que usa o peso e o seu tamanho e envolve as pernas no pescoço do sayajin e usa o peso dele para derruba-lo e mantê-lo asfixiando com suas pernas travadas no pescoço do sayajin que bate a palma da mão no chão em rendição.  
—Nunca, interrompa minha refeição – rosna a terráquea que volta a sentar-se e comer.  
Kakarotto sentiu uma estranha oscilação em sua cauda ao vê-la combater com um sayajin, um alarme interno em sua cabeça gritava perigo, mas algo em seu corpo gritava outra coisa...  
—Tá, qual é o plano garota irritante? – pediu impaciente, Vegeta.   
—Que plano? – pergunta Chichi com um certo desdém.  
—Como que plano? Como vamos pegar o que queremos? – Vegeta rosna irritado  
—Eu nunca disse que iria ajuda-los, já fiz muito em dizer como entrar, como sair é problema de vocês, não meu – Chichi fala e dá um sorriso malicioso ao ver a face de ira de Vegeta   
—Você não passa de uma garotinha arrogante que pensa que sabe tudo – vegeta fala  
—Não sou tão diferente de você, ou sou? – Chichi o olha levantando os olhos da carne em suas mãos o sorriso era perverso e cortante.  
Ela limpa a boca com o dorso da mão  
—Já acabei por aqui – fala a terráquea se levantando, Kakarotto não sabe bem ao certo o que deu na sua cabeça, o ato foi quase tão espontâneo quanto as palavras seguintes.  
Ele segura o pulso dela e a olha  
—Chichi, não é? Nos ajude.  
A terráquea olhava de forma analítica o sayajin. palavras de ordem vinham em sua mente “corrompa e destrua em nome do rei”  
—Projetos é o que querem? —ela pergunta.  
Vegeta olhava irritado para a garota.  
—Sabe o que queremos, graças á esse inseto inútil do Raditz – fala o príncipe dos sayajins.  
—Eu não trabalho de graça...pra ninguém – ela fala marota.  
—Sabia que tipinho ela era – Vegeta fala indignado – de quantas unidades estamos falando?  
—Eu não tenho interesse em unidades – Chichi fala quase sádica – posses não me pagam, eu tenho tudo que preciso, e não posso ter nada ao mesmo tempo.   
Vegeta agora cruzou os braços e fitou a garota analítico.  
— E o que quer? – pedi o sayajin  
—Uma vida...do seu império para o meu – fala a garota – mais não qualquer uma, uma valiosa de verdade – a língua corre pelos lábios.  
—Não entendi – fala Raditz coçando a cabeça  
—Um membro de alta patente, não é? – vegeta pergunta e sabia exatamente quem estava em sua mente, seria ela tão boa assim?  
Chichi consente  
—Serve um general? – pergunta vegeta com um brilho perverso nos olhos.  
Chichi arqueia o cenho  
—Vocês conseguem mata-lo? – ela pergunta e vegeta desvia o olhar o que a faz intender que não – pra mim serve então.  
—Então qual a droga do plano? – pergunta o sayajin  
—Primeiro, voltaremos amanhã à noite, antes disso seriamos mortos antes mesmo de chegar próximo a escotilha pelo sistema de proteção. Amanhã teremos demonstrações públicas, e noite é mais fácil de ver os pontos de reflexos e acabar com o sistema – fala a terráquea dando por encerrado ali – então sayajin, eu te dei uma diversão dorakeana, o que seria uma sayajin? – pergunta ela virando-se para o sayajin de cabelos negros longos e Raditz sorri malicioso.

(...)

Bulma andava de um lado para outro dentro do seu quarto, estava nervosa e ansiosa com tudo aquilo, se desse errado ela definitivamente estava morta. Ela odiava as possibilidades e a droga da sua cabeça era eximia com cálculos e probabilidades. Embaixo do travesseiro ela olha novamente os dispositivos que estava guardado ali. Ela deita-se fechando os olhos e repassando mentalmente o seu plano.  
...  
No castelo gandoriano, a mesa do grande salão tinha os grandes líderes intergalácticos em avidas discussões cada um com seu próprio interesse, tudo era intenso e cheio de segundas e terceiras intenções sempre.  
O arcosiano decantava sua taça de vinho mais uma vez olhando e ouvindo mais do que falando.  
—Vejo que está quase tão tediado quanto eu – ri Freeza malicioso ao se dirigir a Shi.  
O rei dorakeano direciona o olhar frio ao arcosiano.  
—Não diria tédio – fala Shi  
—Vocês dorakeanos sempre tão...frios e metódicos – Freeza desliza os lábios e leva a taça.  
—Será um problema agir conosco? – pergunta o ser a Freeza arqueando a sobrancelha.  
—De forma alguma, não me entenda mal – Freeza fala – apenas temos formas diferentes de pensar.  
—Mas comuns interesses – replica Shi.  
—Certo – Freeza fala – precisaremos muito mais que força e astucia para reclamar Andrômeda.  
—Sem discussões no salão, venha aos meus aposentos logo a noite – fala Shi  
—Tão metódico  
—Ter alto confiança é o primeiro erro – fala Shi sério  
T’rurv prestava atenção na reunião, ou ao menos tentava faze-lo, de tempos em tempos rastreava seu item valioso pela capital. Não conseguia a tirar de vista por mais que quisesse.  
(...)

Talvez fosse a quarta ou quinta jarra que descia a mesa que estavam. O lugar era muito barulhento e agitado, sem dúvidas havia muitos soldados ali e muitos seres baixos, os olhos dela olhavam tudo e todos se mantendo fixa e firme na cadeira.  
Os sayajins gargalhavam e se divertiam se misturando as outras raças guerreiras, ela estava incomodada, não gostava de lugares como aquele, não gostava de socializar, de fingir padrões ou se misturar a soldados baixos e aquilo estava sendo um exercício e tanto a sua paciência. Mais um esbarrão e vinho gandoriano estava derramado sobre ela, respirou fundo antes de puxar o soldado e o jogando sobre a mesa começou a soca-lo mantendo o pescoço do mesmo preso Raditz e Kakarotto apenas puxaram suas canecas de bebida e olhavam a cena, e Chichi pegou o soldado e o jogou no chão.  
—Odeio essa diversão sayajin – Chichi fala saindo irritada.  
Raditz franzi o cenho  
—não está fazendo direito – Kakarotto rebate com um sorriso meio besta e irritante para Chichi, ela arqueou o cenho e cruzou os braços ao parar no caminho sendo interrompida por ele.  
—E qual é o jeito certo? – perguntou com um certo desdém.  
—Assim— falou Kakarotto ao erguer a mão e receber mais uma caneca da bebida e puxou de volta a mesa – vira tudo.  
Chichi olhou com certa repulsa aquilo.  
—Sem reclamações – falou Kakarotto.  
Chichi pegou a caneca e começou a virar o liquido vermelho adocicado. Quando terminou ela fez uma careta no final.  
—Uau – Raditz fala – essa foi rápida! traz mais uma – gritou o sayajin para um dos alienígenas.  
Chichi limpou a boca com o dorso da mão ao baixar a enorme caneca na mesa.  
—Isso...é estranho – fala a terráquea  
—é... — Kakarotto sorriu francamente pela primeira vez – e é aí que começa a ficar divertido.  
Chichi recebe a segunda caneca e a vira de uma vez.  
—Mais devagar gracinha... é doce mais não é fraco – fala Raditz puxando o braço de Chichi para se sentar novamente.  
Chichi sentiu um arrepio quente subir pelo corpo com aquilo, de repente estava mais quente e mais...aconchegante o lugar e ela mais leve.  
Ela despiu a capa e ficou somente com a calça e o corselete, a pele branca agora tinha uma ampla área exposta, bem como o decote nada discreto do item chamavam olhares de cobiça. Agora foi a mão dela que se ergueu e pediu a terceira caneca. Ela agora esboçava algo espontaneamente, o riso.  
E Kakarotto tinha que admitir que adorou vê-la daquela forma.  
—Me diz como uma terráquea acabou em Dorake? – perguntou Raditz   
—Simples, como todo terráqueo, como um animal nos mercados – fala Chichi seca sem nenhum sentimento ante a isso.  
Kakarotto franzi o cenho  
—Mas achei que gostava deles. - Estranhou Raditz.  
—Não disse o contrário – Chichi fala – minha vida pertence a eles e vivo para servi-los – falou a garota inexpressiva.  
—Deveria odiar ter um dono – Kakarotto fala.  
—porque? – Chichi pergunta – eu sou o que eles me fizeram ser, diferente disso eu não estaria mais viva, gratidão é algo profundo, mesmo eu não sendo nada eu vivo para servir e redimir minha existência – fala a terráquea completamente desprendida pelo álcool — e depois ninguém é livre, não realmente...vocês também são isso...animais, o que diferencia é que alguns são pra caçar, outros pra entreter.  
—E você é a que caça – afirma Raditz   
—Eu sou a que serve, indiferente do que, meu senhor, precise, meu dever é servi-lo e nada me torna mais feliz e grata que agrada-lo – ela fala uma fala vazia, porque realmente já não existia nada mais além daquilo.  
—Poxa, deve ser uma boa alma – fala Raditz erguendo a caneca  
Algum tempo se passa, a terráquea estava se levantando, começava a sentir a perda dos sentidos, Raditz estava empolgado demais para perceber qualquer coisa e Kakarotto a viu se dirigindo a porta depois de um tempo.  
—Eu vou com você, seguir o ritmo de Raditz duas noites seguidas é impossível – fala o sayajin   
—Ele sempre faz essas coisas? – Chichi pergunta enquanto iam em direção aos alojamentos  
—Sempre, é terrível e eu sempre me ferro — fala Kakarotto rindo inocentemente   
Chichi mantinha-se fria e inexpressiva  
—Você tem outros da sua raça, é bom – fala a garota sem demonstrar emoção nas palavras, ela não as tinha naquele instante.  
—é, mas nem sempre foi assim, quando meu planeta natal explodiu meus pais me tiraram de lá, sabe...um último ato de misericórdia a raça por assim dizer – ri triste – eu fiquei em um planeta estranho por um bom tempo sozinho, então eu sei o que é solidão quando vejo — fala o sayajin se virando para a terráquea a olhando nos olhos – meu irmão me tirou de lá e me trouxe para perto dele e sempre tivemos isso, só eu e ele.  
—Oh, ele é seu irmão? — Chichi pedi surpresa e Kakarotto ri   
—Eu sei, tenho mais charme que ele – fala o sayajin piscando o olho.

Eles param frente o corredor do alojamento.  
—Como conseguem? – Chichi pergunta.  
—O que exatamente? — Kakarotto arqueia o cenho.  
—Ser... feliz, mas não porque fazem o que te mandam, mas porque estão realmente felizes — Chichi pergunta.  
—Podem ser dono do seu corpo, jamais da sua alma e mente — fala o sayajin olhando fixamente se mergulhando nos olhos ônix.  
Havia algo pairando entre os dois que ainda não se fazia compreensível, complexo era o certo.  
Ele levou a mão ao rosto da garota e com a outra a puxou mais para perto de si e tocou os lábios dela e o que começou com o roçar deles se tornou um beijo mais profundo e enérgico e depois feroz e urgente. Ele deslizou a mão atrás dele abrindo a porta do seu quarto e a puxou para dentro do seu quarto.

(...) 

T’rurv não aguantava mais aquela obsessão e apreensão pela garota terráquea. A maldita reunião não acabava. Quando finalmente se encerrou T’rurv deu graças aos deuses.   
—Senhores, juntam-se a nós no salão imperial? – pediu Samui  
E os soberanos se levantaram seguindo o homem, porém T’rurv só tinha uma coisa na mente naquele instante...sua terráquea.


	5. Perversidade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trecho em {} são sonhos

A mão retirou a ponteira do cabelo libertando a cascata negra ao mesmo tempo que os lábios começaram a avançar pelo pescoço desnudo, as mãos desceram pelas costas até alcançar o bumbum apertando e puxando mais o quadril de Chichi contra o seu. Ouviu leves gemidos perdidos nos lábios entre abertos da garota quando a virou de costa a pressionando contra a porta. Mãos espaldas no metal frio e a capa dela deslizou ao chão. Os dedos desataram as travas do corselete no mesmo momento que continua a mordiscar e dar leves chupões no pescoço de Chichi que mantinha as duas mãos contra a porta e mantinha os olhos fechados, talvez um reflexo natural ao que era acostumada. O corselete foi tirado e as mãos do sayajin avançam contra os seios femininos os apertando e massageando forte enquanto mantinha os lábios no pescoço da terráquea, os caninos arranharam superficialmente em demonstração da excitação que ela causava em seu corpo. A pele era tão macia e quente que estava o deixando mais louco a cada instante, talvez porque nunca tivera real contato com nenhuma fêmea da sua espécie e aquela terráquea era a mais próxima que ele já cruzara em sua vida do que seria uma... talvez isso explicaria muita coisa que fazia seu corpo reagir tão receptivo a ela.  
Então ele a vira de frente e os lábios descem aos seios femininos os sugando e mordiscando. As mãos dela agarraram os cabelos negros rebeldes, mas de repente a ordem de seu mestre que antes ecoava como aviso em sua mente agora se distanciava cada vez mais, nunca havia sido tocada antes por qualquer outro que não fosse T’rurv. Tudo aquilo era novo, bem como o que se desencadeava em seu corpo, seu corpo se tornava receptivo ao acasalar com aquele ser... arrepiava-se, molhava-se...  
Kakarotto desceu os lábios pelo ventre e retirou a calça e as botas de Chichi e com um movimento a ergueu em seu colo e a levou para cama, ela despontava um desejo intimo feral dentro de si, de sua natureza, vendo ela cedida ali, as suas mãos foram aos joelhos dela e abrindo as pernas deixando completamente exposta o corpo e o sexo feminino, o nariz afundou-se na intimidade dela sentindo o cheiro da excitação dela que o deixava ainda mais louco, talvez pelo olfato sensível ele tinha as percepções mais intensas dos feromônios exalados por ela e sem mais ignorar deixou a boca invadir a fenda dela. A língua deslizou sentindo toda a umidade que derramava dela de tanta excitação, era como um néctar que o enlouquecia mais e mais, o cheiro dela o fazia ficar ainda mais duro se fosse possível àquela altura. A língua deslizava e brincava com o clitóris dela que segurava os cabelos de Kakarotto com tanta força que beirava o desespero. O sayajin estava adorando os gritos e gemidos da terráquea, vê-la se contorcer de prazer desesperadamente.  
O suor escorria pela face. E antes que ela chegasse ao ápice ele parou e se ajoelhou na cama destravando a sua armadura e a jogando de lado e tirou o seu traje. Ele adorou ver a face de protesto dela e ao mesmo tempo o olhar curioso sobre o corpo do sayajin. o membro duro era notoriamente espesso e grande e brilhava ao escorrer o pré gozo em vontade e expectativa de tê-la. Ele aproximou da pequena entrada da terráquea seu pau e deslizou de forma provocativa vendo a suplica no olhar dela naquele instante, ele fechou os olhos deixando seu membro entrar de uma só vez se enterrando por completo dentro de Chichi, mas sentiu como a terráquea era apertada e miúda para ele, definitivamente ele ia enlouquecer com aquilo, aquele aperto e aquele calor que o envolvia despontava o animal que habitava dentro de si, o fazia querer perder completamente a razão. Chichi por outro lado gemia e se agarrava aos lençóis da cama sentindo a onda de prazer dada pelo sayajin. àquela altura ela não pensava em mais nada, tudo se resumia aquele instante em sua cabeça, os movimentos vão se tornando mais fortes, ele empurrava e estocava cada vez mais fundo, os lábios se grudam numa busca avassaladora de um pelo outro, se devoravam, estava tão forte as metidas, havia tanto das puxadas dos lábios entre os dentes, as chupadas que ficaram doloridas. As mãos do sayajin prenderam firmes as da terráquea contra a cama e ambos se encaravam quando ele levantou levemente o corpo e começou a se movimentar mais rápido e mais forte. Os lábios vermelhos dela entre abertos o gritavam, ele mordiscou o queixo dela pouco antes de ambos chegaram ao ápice se derramando.  
O sayajin desaba ao lado de Chichi na cama estando ofegante. Ela ainda sentia parte da onda de prazer que percorria o seu corpo, até que se dissipou. Ambos se olharam momentaneamente até ele a puxar para si recomeçando novamente. Após um bom tempo sem muitas pausas longas, ambos estavam exaustos e Kakarotto se virou vendo Chichi deitada de bruços na cama. Se sentou vendo que ela começava a ressonar, os dedos deslizaram pela primeira vez prestando atenção em cada mínima cicatriz que o delicado corpo feminino carregava... ele viu que muitas eram limpas, como se feitas a laminas, mas nas costas dela haviam muitas que foram feitas de forma diferente e um padrão bizarro o fez deslizar seus próprios dedos sobre elas para perceber se tratar de garras, unhas afiadas e cortantes: nas costas, no pescoço, nos quadris e nas coxas... se perguntou quem ou o que causaria aquilo? Franziu o cenho ao se perceber mergulhando na vida da humana, nada daquilo importava, afinal eles provavelmente nunca mais se veriam depois que todo aquele maldito circo acabasse, e mesmo que se vissem, nada era certo, certamente ele não buscava nada além de alivio e prazer e tinha certeza que a terráquea também não ,por mas que não pudesse negar como tudo aquilo foi incrível, na sua mente já passou. Baixou o corpo sobre a cama e colocando o braço sobre os olhos adormeceu.

{—Kakarotto — o grito feminino ecoou em sua mente e seus olhos fitaram a distância o imenso planeta vermelho à medida que as pálpebras pesavam e adormeceu  
Ele não sabe quanto tempo esteve ali, naquele planeta esquecido...  
Ele procura se manter na nave ou próximo dela, os dias começaram a passar mais ninguém o vinha buscar, ele estava sozinho, ele estava faminto, o nariz farejava algo a distância, mas o medo não o deixava sair de perto da nave, ele não suportava o escuro, ele não suportava a solidão...o abandono, se perguntou porque o abandonaram ali e depois de um tempo a fome não mais falou, ela gritou dentro de si e ele começou a caçar, sabia que ninguém mais o buscaria, ninguém voltaria por ele...sozinho...  
Não havia mais muito ali, todos já haviam morrido e poucos animal restavam quando finalmente outro como ele cruzou o seu caminho, mas ele nem ao menos fazia ideia de quem era, só quis descontar toda a raiva e frustação, toda a dor que sangrava em seu peito pelos anos ai vividos. Mas quem o busco era muito mais forte que ele e quando finalmente acordou estava flutuando em algo que lembrava água, o pânico se instauro dentro de si. Ele ouvia as vozes e os olhos sobre ele e batia no vidro reforçado e percebeu que o mesmo estava a água, assim que a porta se abriu ele tentou se colocar de pé, mas sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e caiu de joelhos no chão.  
—Isso foi o melhor que conseguiu? – um ser rosado perguntava para o sayajin de cabelos longos   
—é meu irmão, e um dos sobreviventes da espécie, ele pode aumentar os poderes com o tempo  
—Tenho pressa, faça agora – rosna o ser branco e roxo com uma face de desdém – Dodoria preciso de um soldado, se não posso tê-lo, não me serve entendeu?  
—Sim, senhor Freeza-Sama – curvou-se o ser e deu um sorriso malicioso, Raditz não gostou tanto daquele sorriso – uma porcaria de 100 unidades de poder – falou ao agarrar o sayajin pelos cabelos o erguendo e encarando de frente — vamos brincar um pouco com você sayajin.

Ele não sabia mais nem onde se encontrava, o corpo todo doía, seu sangue estava em quase todos os lugares, as feridas abertas doíam, os gritos de dor pareciam não despontar nada, nem no ser rosa que o espancava, nem no seu irmão que assistia aquilo e nada dizia, mas um golpe e pode ouvir o som estralado dos ossos de seu braço sendo quebrados. É erguido mais uma vez pelos cabelos, e sentia o braço pendido, apenas gemia de dor com os olhos semicerrados, sentiu o forte soco que pareceu romper todos os seus órgãos e o sangue saiu pela boca  
O corpo despencado no chão não tinha mais força e sentiu o pé enorme sobre si o pisoteando em meio a um riso sádico. Ele não aguentava mais aquilo, já havia extrapolado todo o limite da dor, os olhos buscam a única figura conhecida até então.  
—Raditz — suplicou o filhote sayajin antes de apagar e mergulhar o inconsciente.}

Kakarotto despertou sufocando e coberto de suor, ele olhou ao lado da cama e a terráquea dormia pesadamente, a sua respiração estava ofegante e o coração acelerado, percebeu que seus caninos estavam despontados, estava feral... levantou-se e caminhou até a janela que havia no quarto e a noite se fazia muito alta em Gandoria, mas não haviam estrelas no céu, pelo contrário, parecia que uma grande tormenta se preparava para cair. Ele tentava trancar dentro de si novamente aquilo, a quantos anos viverá bem sem ficar trazendo o passado à tona... “o que aconteceu comigo?” murmurou mentalmente e tornou a olhar para a humana, o dedo correu uma grande cicatriz que tinha próximo ao peito os olhos se espremiam fechados lembrando de flashes e mais flashes de suas torturas, idas e vindas da regeneração até ter um poder suficiente para ser despachado como um animal que caça...sim...Chichi tinha toda a razão... não passavam disso, e jamais seriam algo.

... 

T’rurv ainda estava irritado por seu pai ter o obrigado a ficar a mesa com todos aqueles seres, odiou as reuniões diplomáticas e odiou principalmente o maldito arcosiano. Já era tarde da noite quando se livrou de todo aquele maldito protocolo e colocando a capa negra saiu do castelo dorakeano e olhando o seu pequeno cursor em mãos localizou o sinal da terráquea, não demora e ele estava cruzando os corredores dos dormitórios da guarda.  
—Quanta humilhação! – murmurou o príncipe consigo mesmo tendo entendimento do seu vício.  
O sinal estava travado frente a um dos quartos, mas ele sabia que não era da comitiva dorakeana. T’rurv só sentia o torpor de ódio querer o cegar, mas ele era um príncipe, o príncipe da sua raça, o futuro soberano das terras de Dorake e mais além, sua raça tinha certas peculiaridades, como a frieza dos atos. Ele caminhou até onde deveria ser o quarto da terráquea e entrou. Tudo exatamente intocável. Ele puxou umas das suas lâminas vermelhas e encravou na porta e saiu dali de volta ao castelo de Samui. 

Chichi acorda um pouco antes do dia amanhecer. Sentiu o peso do braço do sayajin em sua cintura e achou estranho aquele apego emocional, aquilo lhe era estranho e novo. Nunca havia dormido a noite toda ao lado de T’rurv e muito menos sentiu qualquer sentimento vindo dele que não fosse de posse. Conviver com aqueles seres estava a deixando confusa, sua cabeça doía levemente ainda pela bebida, se afastou do corpo nu do sayajin e vestiu suas roupas rapidamente e pegou sua ponteira e saiu do quarto. As ordens de seu mestre pontavam com tudo. O que ela fez? Ela desobedeceu ao seu senhor?  
Aquilo era terrível!  
Entrou em seu quarto e ao fechar a porta a primeira coisa que viu foi a lâmina de T’rurv, sentiu um frio percorrer a espinha. Tomou um banho rápido e trocou suas vestes. Acionando o comunicador ouviu a voz cortante do príncipe dorakeano.  
—Na nave, agora – ele ordena.  
E Chichi apenas encerra a comunicação e sai. Não demora muito a estar na ala real da nave. Chichi estava parada em pé e estática frente ao trono dali. Ouviu o deslizar da porta que se abriu e se trancou. As mãos fortes apertaram seus ombros.  
—Parece que sua obediência está conturbada, está tendo dificuldade em assimilar terráquea? – perguntou com uma voz cortante, macia e fria.  
—Não meu príncipe – afirmou a terráquea sentindo o pavor crescer dentro de si, T’rurv sabia ser ameaçador quando queria e não eram apenas palavras.  
—Você é posse do meu trono, e serve somente a mim e a nenhum outro, e ainda assim estamos aqui – a voz era áspera no ouvido da garota – ficará calada agora – ordena e com um movimento retirou a ponteira do cabelo de Chichi e enfincou a mesma no ombro da terráquea, que rosnou pela dor – será punida por sua desobediência. Lute! – ordena o príncipe e Chichi remove a ponteira de seu ombro e se põe a se defender dos ataques do soberano.  
Fato que era difícil, mesmo que Chichi fosse treinada por T’rurv, a força dele não era comparável a dela, a força dele só estava abaixo do rei. Cada movimento dele despia ela de uma das laminas, ela não tinha mais armas e dependia somente da agilidade e da força, mas estava tão machucada que não tinha como ganhar uma luta, afinal esse era o intuito de uma punição dorakeana, você tinha o direito a se defender, mas a mão sempre pesava. Chichi estava ofegante quando T’rurv segurou a base de seu traje e a chocou contra a parede, a força empregada foi alta, e repetiu duas, três vezes...  
Então o corpo de Chichi é chocado contra o chão.  
—Nunca deveria ter deixado nenhum daqueles seres imundos te tocar, é minha — rosna o príncipe ao se ajoelhar perto de Chichi e levar as mãos ao pescoço da terráquea.  
Chichi levanta as pernas no intuito de usar o corpo pra se livrar daquilo, mas o braço de T’rurv bloqueia e enfinca uma de suas lâminas na perna dela imobilizando, o cheiro do sangue dela estava por todos os lados, a cabeça tinha ferimento e a boca estava suja ele levantou e a chocou contra o chão algumas vezes até vê-la tossir sangue.  
—Nunca mais descumpra uma ordem...nunca mais me subestime, nunca será nada e nunca terá nada, não passa de um animal, não se esqueça que sua vida não tem valor, e se eu for tira-la de você o farei com o máximo de sofrimento — ele dizia ficando fora de si. O cheiro do sangue dela começava a afeta-lo.— ficará trancada como antes – murmurou.  
Chichi alcançou a sua lâmina azul e enfincou na coxa de t’rurv que gemeu ao sentir a lâmina e desferiu um tapa nela e tirando a lâmina de si empunhou na mão dela contra o chão arrancando mais um grito.  
—Desobediente – murmurou — ingrata — e puxou a lâmina e segurando os cabelos dela o cortou.  
As unhas começaram a arrastar pelo pescoço dela em forma de garras afiadas e Chichi fechou os olhos.  
—Basta – brandiu Shi ao entrar na sala do trono acompanho de dois dos seus guardas.  
O príncipe voltou-se sentando no chão cabisbaixo e Shi olhou para Chichi que estava ofegante ainda.  
—Tirem ela para ala médica – fala Shi.  
Os guardas dorakeanos se aproximam da terráquea e puxam as lâminas e um deles a pega no colo desfalecida. Eles cruzam a porta principal.  
—Barrar som – ordenou Shi e a nave processou o pedido, ele olhou para o filho e deu as costas – isso já está fugindo do controle T’rurv, por qual razão puniu a terráquea? Ainda mais ao modo dorakeano? Foi brutal até para você, ela não é um de seus guerreiros, ela é forte, ela é habilidosa, mas não detém da mesma força e resistência da nossa raça, e isso não é algo que se ganha com o tempo como experiencia de batalha, essa força se nasce com ela, você quase a matou, não me diga que foi por capricho – fala calmamente o rei.  
—E—ela...ela descumpriu minhas ordens – fala ainda tentando conter a raiva.  
Shi se abaixa e levanta T’rurv pelo pescoço e o olha nos olhos.  
—Você está decepcionante, eu posso ver seu ego inflado, posso ver seu orgulho ferido por uma humana e tudo isso estampado nos seus olhos, não são cristalinos atoa, é previsível como sua mãe, e veja como as coisas se tornaram.  
—Ela estava ao lado de um maldito sayajin – rosnou o príncipe quando Shi o soltou.  
—Ela é um maldito animal... você entende a diferença disso? Acho que não, acho que dei liberdade demais, ela estava com um sayajin... pode ter desobedecido a sua patética ordem, mas cumpria a minha, e a minha ordem é a lei. E por falar em minha ordem eu lhe avisei sobre tocá-la sem meu consenso, usar de um punimento para o fazer não diminuirá o peso dos seus atos perante a minha coroa.  
—Perdoe-me meu rei – fala o jovem se curvando.  
—Em Dorake acertaremos nossas contas, acredite – Shi fala frio e calculista – está na hora de trazer um novo herdeiro, terá um filho com Sannila e está proibido de procurar a terráquea até que Sannila conceba. E isso começa hoje.  
—Não pode fazer isso! – bradou o príncipe se pondo frente ao pai a primeira vez.  
—Vê? – Shi ri de lado – a que ponto chegou sua obsessão? Se por ante ao seu rei por um animal?  
—Ela é minha – ele disso quase ofegante pelo ímpeto que o dominava.   
Shi se deslocou muito rápido e com uma mão semicerrada deu um único golpe em T’rurv que caiu de joelhos cuspindo sangue.  
—Correção, ela será sua...quando for rei, até lá ela me pertence e vou deixa-la tão longe de você que nem o cheiro dela será capaz de se lembrar – alterou o tom pela primeira vez, para mais severo – ela pode buscar satisfação onde acha-la conveniente, quem não deveria é você. Levante-se e se recomponha, ainda temos a droga de um evento para comparecer.  
...

Ele estava sentado à mesa no refeitório quando Raditz se juntou a ele. Notou que o irmão estava um tanto mais tenso. Ele desconhecia os pesadelos do irmão. Kakarotto procurava ser como os outros sayajin, procura ser frio, não se importar, não sentir...era mais fácil assim  
—E então...e a garota terráquea? — perguntou Raditz ao irmão.  
—O que tem ela? – franziu o cenho.  
—Não vi os dois ontem então...  
—Quer saber se a fodi é isso? – Kakarotto se irrita e Raditz nota.  
—Não é tão mal ser curioso, afinal se não o fizesse eu o faria – fala o sayajin com malicia.   
—Tanto faz, o dia já amanheceu isso me basta.  
—Foi ruim assim? – pedi Raditz com um sorriso cafajeste.  
—Não quero falar sobre isso – Kakarotto volta-se a comida  
—Já sei, vendo como ela é e aquele temperamento, aposto que te intimidou? Teve medinho? Não a satisfez – riu Raditz e Kakarotto irritado o segurou pelo colar da armadura.  
—Cala a droga da sua boca – rosnou Kakarotto encarando o irmão.  
—Tá legal caçulinha – ergueu as mãos em rendição com certo deboche – não tá mais aqui quem falou, mas se ela se irritou, pode ser que ela não venha essa noite e a culpa será somente sua e farei questão de deixar isso bem exposto.  
—Você é um maldito babaca – rosnou Kakarotto – com ou sem ela vamos fazer o que viemos fazer nessa merda de planeta. Agora me deixa em paz.

(...) 

A noite estava alta e estavam os quatro na mesma colina próximo ao deposito antes atacado.  
—a fedelha não virá, tenho certeza – Vegeta fala – é uma pobre coitada que só tem arrogância.  
—Agradeço as colocações, as guardarei como lembrança – falou a voz feminina cortante.  
Os quatro viraram juntos e viram a garota com os cabelos Chanel, uma blusa colante curta de manga longa vermelha e uma calça de couro preta justa além das botas de salto fino. Nos braços os apoios lotados de lâminas bem como próximo as coxas e tornozelos. Nas costas o par de lâminas curvas estava preso cruzadas.  
—E então... – Vegeta começa  
—Sem conversa, me sigam e não me atrapalhem ou mato o primeiro que me irritar – fala fria e firme.  
Raditz olhou para Kakarotto e franzindo o cenho, a garota parecia ainda mais fria e cruel do que quando a conheceu. Então que merda Kakarotto fez a ela? Será que fora tão decepcionante assim a noite?  
Os sayajins e ela seguiram e logo avistaram as escotilhas e dutos de ar bem afastados do ponto que estavam, Raditz tentou falar com Chichi, mas ela estava cortante. Bem como quando o sayajin tentou toca-la no ombro, ela o ameaçou ficar sem a mão. Kakarotto não entendeu bem o motivo, mas se sentiu incomodado com aquela personalidade da garota terráquea. Ela foi fria, e estava fria na verdade, não que ele buscasse contato, mas era comum as fêmeas depois de uma noite como tiveram se jogarem em cima dele, mas ela não. O ignorava completamente. Não demora muito e estavam na zona dos projetos e dos laboratórios. O sistema de segurança do banquer foi todo travado e agora eles pegavam as coisas que queriam.  
No corredor 23 b um andar a baixo Bulma havia usado um pequeno apetrecho e destravado a porta do seu quarto. A intenção era sair dali e se deixar capturar por um dos homens do arcosiano, ela tinha que parecer útil e desesperada, antes de sair do quarto feriu a própria cabeça com um pequeno corte. Ela percorreu sorrateira os corredores, ela tinha que fugir e a única coisa que o rei lhe deu foi um mínimo facilmente, a mandou usar a cabeça e provar que era tão boa quando dizia ser.  
Ela percorria os corredores até que viu uma movimentação incomum se encolheu em um dos dutos. E rezava a kami para não ser pega. Prendeu a respiração e viu um par de botas pretas passar por ela e virando do corredor.  
Suspirou aliviada e logo sentiu o puxão nos cabelos e sem perceber estava contra a parede encarando uma garota terráquea com o olhar mais frio e perverso que ela já tinha visto. A alegria de ver outro de sua raça morreu ali, naqueles olhos.  
O karambit é erguido contra o pescoço pálido  
—Vai matar outro humano? – murmura Bulma chorosa  
—Eu não ligo – respondeu seca – não me é útil.  
—Eu...eu sou cientista, a mais brilhante...eu ...eu posso ser útil...sei que posso – murmurava desesperada e apelativa a garota de cabelos azuis.  
Chichi arqueia o cenho e dá um sorriso perverso  
—Cientista é? – pergunta e Bulma balança a cabeça freneticamente em sim – veremos se é útil.  
Chichi segura os cabelos de Bulma e segue a puxando  
—aiai – Bulma gemia – poderia ser mais gentil sabia? – falou a garota – eu to cooperando.  
Chichi choca o corpo de Bulma contra a parede e pressiona o karambit em sua garganta.  
—Não há gentileza nesse mundo, e sua cooperação só durará até achar uma forma de me atacar e fugir, então não terráquea, não posso ser gentil –  
Chichi guardou o karambit contra o pulso e tornou a arrastar Bulma pelos cabelos. Assim que chegou ao andar de saída a jogou no chão aos pés do príncipe dos sayajins. Aquilo definitivamente pegou Vegeta de surpresa, ele arqueou a sobrancelha e cruzou os braços.  
—Que droga é essa? — Vegeta pergunta com certo desdém  
Bulma viu o que parecia terráqueos e por um instante sentiu alivio achando que somente aquela que a capturou era meio desequilibrada.  
—Um cientista – Chichi falou irritada – o que mais séria?  
Vegeta fica irritado, ele não precisava daquela droga, humanos eram frágeis e fáceis de quebra-los, bom, exceto a louca de Dorake.  
—Temos os projetos, não precisamos dessa droga – Vegeta fala e Bulma o olha agora desesperada.  
—Bom, já que é assim, aposto que daria uma bela refeição em Dorake – Chichi fala se abaixando na altura de Bulma e segurando os cabelos azuis e puxando eles para trás e roça a ponta do karambit pela bochecha fazendo um corte muito fino e lambe a ponta da lâmina.  
—Não pode me comer, eu sou humana...humana como você! – Bulma agora era puro pânico e desespero.  
—é carne...assim como eu – fala Chichi perversamente fazendo Bulma se tremer ainda mais de medo.  
Os olhos azuis correm tudo em desespero e se agarra as pernas do sayajin de cabelos chamas.  
—Por favor eu sou útil, eu prometo, esses...esses projetos que estão em suas mãos são todos meus, eu os fiz... por favor não me comam – chorava descontroladamente e Vegeta fez uma careta de nojo e irritação.  
—Me larga inseto – bradou empurrando a humana que estava descabelada e banhada em lagrimas.  
—Eu fico com ela – Chichi disse.  
—Hoje não garota psicótica – Vegeta fala firme e pega a terráquea e joga sobre as costas como um saco de batatas.  
—Vão me comer? por favor, me digam que não! – Bulma falava enquanto eles caminhavam para um dos acessos de saída que não tinha segurança alta e que Chichi já havia programado.  
—Ela tá me irritando – Chichi fala levando as mãos no ouvido – vai chamar atenção.  
—Tem razão! - Vegeta a solta no chão e prepara uma esfera de ki  
—Por favor – apela a garota.  
—Cala a boca ou te mato entendeu? – Vegeta pergunta e Bulma consente engolindo o choro e ele dá um sorriso de lado ao vê-la desesperada mais obediente. Algo passou na mente do sayajin mais balançou a cabeça em negativa e jogou a terráquea no ombro novamente e deu um tapa na bunda de Bulma que deu gritinho.  
—Boa garota – ele murmurou e Raditz sorriu com a cena, já Bulma estava rubra e sentia muito estranha com aquilo agora, uma imensa raiva do soldado abusado.  
Eles finalmente conseguem sair daquele lugar deixando uma bela trilha de guardas mortos e trancados em alojamentos.  
Kakarotto, por mais que tentasse se concentrar em outra coisa, não o conseguiu, especialmente por que Chichi estava estranha, a frieza estava muito acima do que quando a viu na primeira vez. Mas mesmo diante daquilo o sayajin mantem sua distância e sua indiferença, tinha seu próprio orgulho e não o quebraria fosse por quem fosse.  
Não demora muito e estavam a caminho da nave de Freeza.


	6. Penúria

_Planeta colônia Sang _

Era pouco além do amanhecer e a pequena criança dorakeana de pouco mais de 4 anos estava no tatame _ímpalu_ onde treinava apenas os guerreiros da mais alta elite real. A criança de aparência peculiar tinha cabelos negros e olhos verdes cristalinos. Um poder que era considerado alto para a idade dela. O instrutor de tropas era Lennur, um dos melhores tutores da raça, tendo treinado o próprio príncipe T’rurv. Ele ainda tentava entender o pedido feito pelo próprio monarca de sua raça quando trouxe a criança até ele. O moleque tinha pouco mais de dois anos e Lennur riu de início achando ser uma piada, mas não... o moleque estranho tinha mesmo sangue dorakeano e não qualquer sangue, tinha um sangue de elite... o que por algum tempo o levantou questões, achou se tratar do próximo herdeiro ao trono, mas descartou a tola ideia, afinal o pequeno ser não tinha os cabelos vermelhos como a linhagem soberana, logo, não seria. Como um nobre guerreiro, se viu questionando o seu rei tendo esse direito ao aceitar ou não um novo discípulo. E apenas teve o sorriso do rei com as singelas palavras “_apenas traga a tona tudo que ele possa ser, quem ele é, de onde vem e pra onde vai, são incógnitas que cabe somente a mim e ao tempo. O teste, o esmague, o quebre, se morrer eu não me importo, mas se há força dentro do coração, eu quero toda ela despontada”_

Não havia como negar isso ao seu rei, um pedido de um guerreiro para outro, e se Shi tinha expectativas no potencial da criança estranha, quem era Lennur para negar? Apenas assentiu, e passou a treinar a criança desde então.

A pequena criança tremia e sentia o corpo querer fraquejar, gotas do seu sangue azul gotejavam no chão do pátio enquanto se misturavam ao suor amargo, ardia na pele ferida. Os olhos estavam analíticos e fixos em Lennur, ele tentava ganhar velocidade e agilidade de combate, mas tinha de admitir, estava difícil, seu mestre era sem dúvidas o melhor. Tudo que aquela criança vivia era a sua raça, tudo que fazia se resumia a treinar, sofrer, apreender sobre o seu lar e seu rei e se alimentar. Treinado como um guerreiro de elite imperial, um Desunaito.

Eles eram fortes, leais, rápidos e mortais. Tinham técnicas de vários tipos, segredos milenares de suas casas e linhagem, eram os melhores de cada uma das 12 casas de Dorake sendo o seu general o mais forte de todos estando abaixo somente de seu rei. E talvez por isso Lennur não compreendia o porquê de dar a um garoto sem identidade, sem uma casa de linhagem nobre, a honra de ser treinado e poder se juntar aos Desunaito, mas não podia negar que a criança tinha uma fibra incrível e uma força incomparável a outros em sua idade e cada dia mais se mostrava digna de se unir a elite, não ser apenas um soldado, mas um imperial.

Lennur se movimentou rapidamente e com golpes precisos de ki abriu graves ferimentos no garoto o deixando quase inconsciente.

—Precisa aprender a antecipar seus adversários, ainda é inútil, mas por hora é tudo que me pode oferecer – disse Lennur e o pequeno apagou, pouco mais de 3 horas de treino e já era levado a ala clínica. Pesado? Sim sem dúvidas, afinal foi o que o rei pediu, e é o que qualquer guerreiro dorakeano passa até ser digno de usar uma armadura. Morrer pela luta? Uma honra.

_Colônia de refugiados 12 (em algum lugar oculto)_

Ali haviam várias raças juntas, seres que talvez em sua união seriam completamente inimigos, seres que eram contrários e se odiavam sem dúvidas, mas ali todos eles tinham apenas um único objetivo... sobreviver em meio a guerra. O pequeno planetoide era dividido em distritos, cada um deles voltado a melhor condição de cada raça, habitats inteiros criados com ajuda de tecnologia arcaica aprimorada por uns poucos cientistas que conseguiram fugir. Cúpulas de criação de alimentos e animais.

Cada distrito tinha seus próprios líderes de suas raças. Ali os terráqueos finalmente não eram considerados os mais fracos, visto que haviam raças que compartilhavam da mesma insignificância, nem todas eram amigáveis aos terráqueos, mas uma grande parte delas sem dúvidas, ainda assim os tinha como aliados na sobrevivência. Talvez fosse ironia ou não, o atual líder do distrito terráqueo não era um, apenas se misturou entre eles, se auto mutilou e se assegurou de passar alheio, mas sua força era acima da média terráquea, porem para a sua verdadeira raça, ele era uma vergonha... uma desgraça... tal vergonha era tanta que foi despachado a um lugar qualquer para morrer por vergonha de seu pai a sua força. Logo ao perceberem sua força e sua inteligência, aos poucos os humanos foram o tendo como líder. Acabou se acostumando.

—Tarble – disse um homem de olhos azuis e cabelos cheios ao se aproximar do jovem que inspecionava a cúpula do último plantio – os kapujins captaram algumas transmissões e pedem sua ajuda para interpreta-la

o jovem de cabelos espetados negros se virou ao homem e piscou pensativo:

—Transmissão é? De que tipo? – pediu

—Esse é o problema, não sabem se pode ser novos refugiados pedindo ajuda, o canal é o padrão – diz o humano.

—Ok, obrigado Satan, estou terminando aqui e já vou lá – disse Tarble e voltou-se a cúpula

(...)

Na sua grande sala, Freeza estava parado frente a vidraça em sua nave. As mãos para trás e um porte despreocupado. Sentados à mesa de reuniões estavam o rei de Dorake, Shi, e seu filho que ouviam as palavras de Freeza, frente a eles um acordo. Este que era lido minuciosamente em cada linha. Os olhos verdes escuros de Shi viam além de tudo aquilo... fitava além da vidraça, além de Freeza.

A batida na porta chama a atenção de Freeza que foi claro ao pedir pra não ser incomodado a menos que fosse algo importante.

—Perdoe-me, meu grande senhor, mas seus soldados estão de volta e trouxeram o que pediu, posso manda-los para cá? – Zarbon pedi mantendo-se curvado.

—Ora...os macaquinhos conseguiram fazer algo direito em fim? – riu debochadamente com uma curva delineada do macabro sorriso – deixem que entrem.

T’rurv franziu o cenho diante da frase do lagarto arcosiano.

Os quatro sayajin entraram na sala e Vegeta ainda tinha a terráquea de cabelos azuis nos braços. Chichi, no entanto sentiu a energia de seus senhores antes mesmo de entrar na nave, por obediência ficou a porta.

Freeza olhou para os sayajins e logo para terráquea que foi jogada de qualquer jeito no chão. Vegeta então entregou os projetos ao seu soberano, no enteando os olhos de Freeza recaíram na estranha que estava parada a porta.

—É mais um verme de sua maldita raça Vegeta? – perguntou com notório desprezo.

—Não grande Freeza – respondeu o príncipe contendo sua raiva perante as palavras do arcosiano.

—Entre – a voz era mansa e autoritária de seu senhor. Chichi entrou e caminhou até estar próxima de Shi se curvando e se ajoelhando perante seu senhor.

—Uma terráquea? – Freeza arqueou o cenho e gargalhou – que peculiar, interessante até... nunca imaginaria que o rei dorakeano gostava de bichinhos imundos, são sempre tão... prepotentes.

—Sabemos escolher bem os nossos animais – disse Shi calmamente.

Freeza olha a garota com mais atenção agora, a analisando.

—O que ela faz com vocês? – pergunta Freeza ao dirigir o olhar aos sayajin

—E-ela nos ajudou – vegeta fala irritado e sentindo-se humilhado por tal feito.

Freeza se calou e olhou dos sayajins a garota de cabelos azuis.

—E o que é isto? – perguntou com certa repulsa.

—é a cientista que criou alguns dos projetos que trouxemos. – Vegeta fala.

Os olhos de Kakarotto por um instante desviam aos da terráquea de olhos azuis que estava apavorada.

Na sua mente, os surtos de vozes vazias e gritos de dor ecoaram rapidamente como flashes das poças de sangue e mutilação e logo sumiram, desviou o olhar para a terráquea de cabelos negros e não se percebeu em como a olhava fixamente.

—Cientista é? Pois bem, cuide de explicar como as coisas funcionam aqui. – Freeza começa – ah, lembrei-me que cativam o sangue humano estou correto?

—Sim – Shi responde.

—Zarbon, traga o meu melhor vinho – ordena o arcosiano.

O general de Freeza traz a garrafa lacrada que é aberta e servida as taças.

Os passos de Freeza o coloca frente a Bulma que até então mantinha-se calada e cabisbaixa evitando olhar a todo custo a qualquer um presente ali, Freeza a segura pelos cabelos ganhando um grito de dor. Os olhos se encontram.

—Me será útil? – pergunta o arcosiano e logo depois gargalha – claro que será, do contrário trarei uma morte lenta e extremamente dolorosa, seria divertido. Gostaria de fazer algo assim não é, Vegeta? – pergunta o arcosiano virando a garota de cabelos azuis frente ao sayajin de cabelos chamas. Vegeta pode olhar a garota que tinha lagrimas escorrendo pela face e os dentes trincados mantendo o silencio em meio a dor.

—Certamente o faria sem hesitar – responde o sayajin com uma enorme perversidade que fez Bulma estremecer. Sem dúvidas aqueles olhos negros eram cruéis e frios e não cabia piedade naquele coração...era um monstro.

Zarbon traz consigo uma coleira cromada e trava no pescoço da garota. Segurando o braço dela, agora Freeza a trás para perto da mesa, a fina unha rasga a pele e a carne do braço dela e o sangue começa a escorrer se misturando ao liquido rubro das taças. E então a solta no chão

—Vegeta, cuide disso – fala Freeza sem dá muita atenção

“mas que droga! Porque eu?” se irritou o sayajin que tinha um porte arrogante, ele marcha até a garrota de cabelos azuis e a joga no ombro, ela era muito lenta e tiraria o seu tempo se resolvesse a levar andando, ou poderia fazer como o bichinho dorakeano e arrasta-la pelos cabelos, mas conhecia sua força, poderia estragar o novo escravo de Freeza, não seria prudente.

—Interessante, vejo que não usa coleira no seu animalzinho – Freeza fala ao decantar o vinho com sangue, gesto esse que era praticado pelo príncipe e o rei de Dorake. – Não tem medo de sei lá? Perde-los? – Freeza tinha uma estranha malicia na voz e Shi o fita.

—O melhor grilhão é uma mente dominada, minha pequena já não é nada, não tem nada e só busca a minha aprovação e afeição...um animalzinho dócil e sanguinário, que vive em função de me servir e me agradar. – Fala Shi segurando o pequeno queixo da terráquea a olhando nos olhos.

o sayajin olhava aquilo com uma certa raiva e repulsa do ser, de forma que não entendia o porque de se importar com a droga da terráquea.

Eles bebem o vinho agora de sabor metálico e adocicado.

—Sinto o medo e o desespero que tem no sangue dessa terráquea, mas devo admitir que tem uma força de espirito e tanto. – disse Shi com um sorriso aprovador.

—Adoro essas peculiaridades da sua raça, é incrível – Freeza sorri, o acordo foi assinado finalmente – sabe é curioso, percebi que tem a menor comitiva de todos os soberanos – Freeza fala displicente.

Nesse momento Vegeta estava de volta a sala depois de ter levando a terráquea a regeneração.

—Não preciso, como sei que você também não precisa, mas a ostenta por domínio e mostra de superioridade, eu não tenho necessidade de inflar meu ego, conheço minhas limitações e meu poder — fala o rei Shi e Vegeta tenta segurar o riso ante a Freeza, e ao deboche do soberano de Dorake.

—to começando a gostar desse cara – murmura Vegeta a Nappa

—Sabe, faz tempo que provei o sangue de um sayajin, adoraria ter essa honra novamente – fala Shi com certa malicia e Vegeta arregala os olhos.

—Claro, claro – Freeza fala displicente – é só escolherem, não sei se apreciarão tanto, são intragáveis.

—Eu quero aquele ali – Shi apontou a Vegeta.

Freeza arqueou o cenho e com um gesto com o dedo chamou vegeta que caminhou até ele.

Shi segurou o braço do sayajin e puxou a luva branca que a cobria e logo a unha afiada como uma garra cortou a palma da mão do príncipe sayajin.

—Feche – ordenou Shi e o sayajin mesmo a contragosto o fez, e o fluxo de sangue aumentou. O sayajin rosnava e então Shi soltou seu braço e ele se afastou pegando sua luva de volta —parecem ter um sangue bem forte, gostaria de provar T’rurv?

Os olhos do príncipe se vão de encontro ao sayajin de cabelos pontiagudos que tanto olhava o que pertencia a casa de Dorake, o rei enquanto isso degustava o sangue real do príncipe sayajin.

—Você sayajin – fala T’rurv apontando a Kakarotto.

Kakarotto franzi o cenho, que porra era aquela afinal? Odiava esses lados excêntricos de Freeza que sempre faziam coisas perversas.

Se dirigiu até o príncipe dorakeano que segurou o braço do sayajin e lhe sorriu maliciosamente antes de pegar uma de suas lâminas de fulgurita estelar e cortar a mão do sayajin que gemeu rosnando de dor. Aquele tipo de lâmina causava mais dor que as normais em seus cortes já que a fulgurita pelo quartzo criava pequenos dentes na lâmina quase imperceptíveis que não faziam os cortes serem limpo, mas serrilhado e doloroso, geralmente T’rurv usava desse tipo de lâmina em traidores ou em inimigos de alto poder de luta.

O sangue desceu rápido na taça e ele soltou o braço do sayajin. a medida que a taça toca seus lábios ele vai se enchendo de raiva. Principalmente raiva pelos últimos momentos do sayajin olhando para a sua terráquea, a corrompendo, soube que fora ele que a tocou. As palavras de seu pai vêm à mente, ele lhe tiraria a sua terráquea e T’rurv só culpava o maldito sayajin por isso, ele o fez perder a razão. 

Freeza com um gesto dispensa todos ficando novamente ele, o rei e o príncipe. Vegeta vai até a regeneração ver a terráquea que estava saindo já. ele a olha de cima a baixo e sente uma onda elétrica percorrer seu corpo, mas seu semblante frio continuava inabalável. Jogou um traje do exército de Freeza a ela.

—Se cubra – ordena – vamos bater um papinho – o sorriso é petulante e irritante.

Bulma olha a roupa pequena e franzi o cenho.

—Anda logo! Eu não tenho o maldito dia todo – grita o sayajin e a terráquea acelera a vestimenta e percebe o flexível material.

O sayajin leva a terráquea até seu quarto. Precisava ver do que ela realmente era capaz.

Poucas conversas trocadas.

A terráquea estava sentada e encarava o sayajin que de algum modo ainda a apavorava. Via o porte arrogante e altivo do mesmo. Ele mal a olhava, andava de um lado a outro, era estranho a Bulma ver um ser de uma raça tão parecida com a sua e ao mesmo tempo parecia ser descabido de sentimento... de alma. A cauda oscilava de um canto a outro de uma forma a ela quase hipnótica, mas algo estava errado e ela sentiu finalmente seu corpo prensado contra a parede com o seu pescoço agarrado entre os dedos hostis dele. “ele vai me matar” pensou naquele instante.

—Vamos garota terráquea, eu quero a verdade. O que estava fazendo no complexo gandoriano? E não me minta, eu sei quando mente. – disse o príncipe dos sayajins e a soltou num despencar no chão.

Bulma o olhava incrédula

—Como? Como assim? Eu...eu fugi...

—Mentira – disse o sayajin com uma pequena esfera de ki na mão – já sentiu a dor da perfuração da carne garota terráquea? – ele riu diabolicamente

—Eu... eu não to mentindo eu fugi – disse começando a chorar e rezar. Que droga o sayajin tinha que cruzar o seu caminho.

—Acha que eu não conheço o bastante de mentiras? Eu vivi a minha vida toda sobre ela – rosnou o sayajin tão próximo de Bulma que a fez tremer. – Acha que eu sou mal? Não conhece Freeza, morrer pelas minhas mãos seria um acalanto, acredite. E quando ele souber que há um infiltrado gandoriano em sua nave o que acha que ele fará hein tola garota terráquea? – desdenhou vegeta.

—eu..eu – hesitou Bulma, como aquele idiota, grosso e arrogante poderia saber de seu plano de infiltração? —eu subornei alguém pra me ajudar.

—Jura? Como? – riu o sayajin – o que uma escrava tem que possa subornar um guarda gandoriano? Sexo? Duvido muito, ele não negociaria, tiraria a força de você – debochou – alguma criação? Não... não sou idiota como possa imaginar, muito pelo contrário, eu sou um maldito sobrevivente nessa droga de império, e sabe porquê? Porque eu aprendi a enxergar as entrelinhas.

—porque acha que estou mentindo? – falou a terráquea com uma certa impetuosidade que chamou atenção do sayajin mais uma vez. Um brilho de fulgor curioso e peculiar, ainda mais tratando-se de uma raça patética.

Vegeta se afastou de repente.

—Barrar som – deu a ordem e a nave acatou, nesse instante Bulma tremeu mais do que já estava. Tinha certeza que de alguma forma ele a torturaria, a faria implorar para morrer e a humilharia com uma morte horrenda – você estava na ala cientifica de alta blindagem em um dos complexos mais seguros de Gandoria, curiosamente eu estava lendo alguns dos mapas de registros enquanto estávamos pegando os projetos, a outra terráquea louca disse que te achou nos complexos 14 ou seja, três andares abaixo de onde estávamos, nós éramos cinco e você só uma, então... ou é boa em fuga ou boa mentirosa terráquea – vegeta riu

—Eu sei fugir – Bulma fala firme

—Que bom – fala vegeta, e da armadura puxa uma das travas de cela gandoriana que roubou – então não será problema me mostrar como se livrou disso aqui – disse jogando nos pés da terráquea que olhou incrédula, foi o bastante para ele saber que ela só mentiu até aquele instante —foi o que pensei, bom, divirta-se com o Freeza.

—Espera! – gritou Bulma – espera por favor – suplicou e o sayajin virou-se de frente novamente a encarando. Dessa vez os braços cruzados frente ao corpo e o cenho levantando.

—Meu rei... ele me mandou dá um jeito e estar entre os cientistas de Freeza.

—Se é tão boa pra ele, porque ele abriria mão de algo tão valioso, não faz sentido...

—Freeza, ele tem o estudado e espiado a anos, ele quer sabota-lo e pra isso precisa bem mais que coisas superficiais, colocar um soldado não o dava acesso, mas um cientista sim, Freeza os valoriza. Ele tem questões e isso envolve um possível acordo entre Freeza e uma certa raça.

—E o que ganha?

—Não morrer, bom, ao menos minha irmã não... De qualquer forma, se eu não fizesse eu seria morta, então não faz tanta diferença. Pra o rei ele tem minha irmã, felizmente ele não sabe usar toda a nossa capacidade.

—Interessante – vegeta fala com um brilho nos olhos – seria capaz de um feito tão grande assim? Sabotar alguém como Freeza?

—Talvez... 

—Então eu estou disposto com toda a minha... benevolência em te dar uma terceira opção. Trabalhará para mim, e será leal a mim.

—Como pode dizer isso? – choca-se Bulma – é tão servo quanto eu, um mero escravo.

—Por hora, mas se preferir, posso te entregar agora pra Freeza e esse seu joguinho acaba aqui.

—Não... eu... eu não posso trair o rei de Gandoria, a minha irmã...

—Não o fará. Mas sua lealdade agora será minha, te garanto uma passagem segura quando isso acabar, eu não ligo pra sua droga de rei, eu só quero o fim de Freeza. É pessoal.

—E quanto a minha irmã? – Bulma pedi

—Eu pouco me importo – fala Vegeta arrogante – e então? Temos um acordo garota terráquea?

—Meu nome é Bulma – disse firme – e sim, temos um acordo.

Decidiu a terráquea, se ele pode lhe dá um passo livre, se puderem acabar com Freeza e garantir a sobrevivência de sua irmã o restante ela daria um jeito, de alguma forma...

—ótimo, já achamos uma serventia da sua mente pra mim – Vegeta fala e destrava a armadura – agora me mostra uma para o seu corpo...

—M—meu corpo? – Bulma pisca algumas vezes ainda incrédula.

Os olhos negros a encaravam com estrema malicia. Vegeta nunca pode se entreter com uma femea sayajin, embora isso nunca o impediu de extravasar algumas vezes com femeas de outras raças. Todas escolhidas a dedo, todas com suas peculiaridades. Ele tinha certa exigência, e aquela garota terráquea agora despontava a fagulhinha de curiosidade e atração nele.

—Sim – responde o sayajin ao enlaçar a fina cintura da terráquea – ou vai me dizer que não usa seu corpo pra satisfação? – disse o sayajin no ouvido da terráquea.

Bulma fechou os olhos com força sentindo uma estranha onda elétrica percorrer seu corpo, principalmente ao sentir o aperto das mãos do sayajin em sua cintura descendo no seu corpo. Não podia negar que ele tinha um corpo atraente, e traços atrativos... bom, ela já estava fadada aquilo, e não era nada inocente, sem contar que estava a muito tempo sem contato com alguém que de fato era atraente e bonito já que tinha geralmente desprezo por outras raças, melhor dizendo, por gandorianos... “o que se tá pensando sua louca?” gritou Bulma consigo. Mas sentiu os lábios do sayajin em seu pescoço e gemeu abafado.

Vegeta sentia em cada novo aperto, a maciez e o calor que tinha o corpo feminino terráqueo “curioso” passou em sua mente.

Sentia-se no completo domínio do pequeno corpo pálido.

Os olhos turquesas encararam os ônix antes das bocas se buscarem fadadas a se saciarem. As mãos do sayajin agarraram a bunda de Bulma a erguendo contra o seu corpo e ela cruzou as pernas na cintura de vegeta. Ele caminhou um pouco e estavam na cama do sayajin. as mãos apertavam a cintura, os seios e Bulma apertava os braços fortes e o tórax do sayajin. sentia toda a dureza dele que vinha de baixo ao esfregar-se contra ela forçando aquele contado, a fazendo sentir a excitação urgente dele e ela tinha que aceitar que estava ficando extremamente excitada com aquilo.

Então alguém bate à porta

—Vegeta-Sama, Zarbon chama por nós – Nappa fala.

O sayajin fechou os olhos e suspirou pesado e saiu de cima da terráquea. Os orbes turquesas o encararam e vegeta ainda a via corada e ofegante.

—Eu volto – disse o sayajin autoritário e pegou a armadura respirando fundo e abriu a porta e saiu a trancando, Vegeta olhou pra Nappa que percebera logo o estado alterado do seu príncipe – nem uma maldita palavra ou te mato.

—C-claro – disse o grandão.

Então juntos foram ao encontro do general de Freeza.


	7. Discrepâncias

—Olá vermes, vejo que estão comemorando alegremente a conquista tão patética de vocês! – disse Zarbon com desdém sentado numa confortável poltrona

—O que quer? Diga logo, não tenho tempo – Vegeta rosna ao cruzar os braços frente ao corpo 

—Ora Vegeta, não seja malcriado, acho que talvez esteja precisando de novas aulas de bons modos – ri Zarbon e Vegeta rosna

Mas no segundo seguinte o sayajin estava no chão de joelhos e tinha sua cabeça pressionada pela bota de Dodoria contra o chão que ri junto com Zarbon

—Sayajin... como são patéticos, e ainda se dizem guerreiros natos – diz dodoria – uma piada nata isso sim – fala e tira o pé do sayajin

Logo os sayajins que ainda restavam em pé se curvam perante o general de Freeza

—bem melhor – ri debochadamente Zarbon – acho que talvez possamos adestrar os macaquinhos.— ele gesticula então começa— não sei se sabem, mas aqueles seres que viram junto ao grande Freeza são os nossos novos aliados, bom não que isso mude algo realmente, mas Freeza acha que pode usa—los de alguma forma, então agora vocês estarão sobre ordens diretas minhas, não vão apenas sair por ai vagabundiando como faziam, terão um amplo cronograma de afazeres. Então...bem—vindos a tropa principal do grande exército do grande Freeza vermes

Os sayajins se levantam e viram—se para se retirar

—hei Vegeta, você fica um pouco mais... acho que não fui claro quando disse – Zarbon fala com um sorriso malicioso e Vegeta cerra o punho o encarando

Os outros sayajins se retiram, inclusive Kakarotto que vai para a ala médica.

Vegeta vê Zarbon retirar a sua capa e sabe que aquilo não ia ser nada bom.

O príncipe t’rurv estava sentando em sua cama em sua cabine na nave quando seu pai entra.

O rei dorakeano caminha até a poltrona do aposento e retira sua armadura a deixando de lado bem como sua capa. Seu filho o olhava atento em cada gesto e finalmente Shi se senta confortavelmente.

As naves e comitivas estavam deixando Gandoria sem acordo com a união de impérios. Apenas Freeza e Shi acordaram—se entre si, mas entre quatro paredes por assim dizer.

—eu... – começa Shi

—Só não me diga que vai me tira—la – t’rurv fala olhando o pai

—t’rurv, precisa apreender com suas falhas de domínio, estou aqui como seu pai, e não como seu rei, portanto deixarei as coisas do império de fora desse aposento

—Como desejar – fala t’rurv o olhando com seriedade

—Sabe quantos anos eu esperei para ter um herdeiro sanguíneo? Acredite... foram muitos, eu adiei em cada segundo, eu vivi para as guerras e para a nossa raça. Cada campanha, cada busca, cada nova colônia... tudo calculado, pensado, planejado... eu sou assim... é a minha natureza, mas me decepciona não ser a sua, talvez seja culpa minha ao escolher uma casta errada de femea para gerar um filho meu herdeiro. Mas não posso negar que tem coisas em você que me agradam muito, sua força, sua lealdade, sua altivez e seu orgulho... sem dúvidas é um belo exemplo de guerreiro da nossa raça, claro que tem meus traços, vejo a convicção e vejo a frieza em você e sempre vi. Me orgulha como general...como príncipe..., mas não me orgulho de sua fraqueza... 

T’rurv se ajoelha aos pés do pai tal como se fosse uma criança que busca afago e sente a mão do monarca sobre os seus cabelos

—Eu quero que separe três guerreiros, dois da casa de _Sagi _e um da casa _Ikari_ todos devem usar o escudo de _Desunaito_ e eles vão ganhar um novo comandante que também receberá o escudo

—Como desejar meu pai, mas quem comandará? – t’rurv pedi mantendo—se de joelhos, mas agora mais afastado do pai apenas o olhando

—A terráquea – fala Shi sem pesar, ou por menor

Shi fita a face do filho perante o pedido e ordem dele, t’rurv não podia contradize—lo. E sabia que essa era parte de sua punição

—Como desejar – anui o príncipe

—ótimo, estará agora frente a duas tomadas importantes para mim e o que fiz como pedido agora é uma ordem. Deverá trazer um herdeiro de Sannila e seu e somente depois de uma criança vingada que poderá ter a humana novamente, até lá, ocuparei todo o tempo dela em minhas buscas e minhas ações de necessidade oculta, entendeu?

—Sim senhor – anui o príncipe

Shi então se levanta e pega a sua armadura e sua capa e sai do quarto do filho em direção ao seu próprio.

T’rurv fica preso em seus próprios pensamentos ante as palavras do pai. Era um pesadelo, mulheres dorakeana não eram férteis como outras raças, era extremamente difícil ter uma criança dorakeana em pouco tempo, isso quando ela conseguia manter a gestação. Talvez porque elas fossem frias, ou talvez a gestação fosse muito conturbada, mas a verdade é que para t’’rurv cumprir a ordem do pai era castigo imenso, ter que se deitar com Sannila e somente com ela. Ele não a desejava e muito menos queria ter que dividir a cama com ela mais do que o necessário. Mas agora teria que fazer.

Ele não sabe ao certo quanto tempo ele ficou naquela droga de tanque de regeneração, mais estava muito irritado, a única parte boa era saber que a cada surra ele voltava mais forte, e logo não faltará mais tanto. Vegeta puxou o traje da mão do alien e vestiu, estava em pura fúria dentro de si e marchou a passos firmes ao seu dormitório. Assim que abriu a porta viu a terráquea de cabelos azuis dormindo. Trancou a porta e sentiu um sorriso indecente se formar em seus lábios. Os longos cabelos espalhados no seu travesseiro, ele não resistiu, caminhou até ela e segurou uma mecha o cheirando. Definitivamente ela cheirava bem, era até atrativo. A pele branca e quente...

Lembrou—se dos macios e suculentos lábios... uma femea macia, quente e exótica... ah definitivamente ele extrapolaria toda a sua raiva no corpo dela...precisava daquilo e o fato de seu uma raça tão parecida com a sua podia até achar que era um femea sayajin. mas a mente se recorda do poder patético que o corpo frágil carregava então o sorriso se desfez.

A ânsia de toma—la, de fode—la e faze—la gritar, se tornou o temor de machuca—la.

Franziu o cenho em tal pensamento, ele? Logo ele se preocupar com qualquer coisa? Não!

Justificou—se mentalmente que a mente dela era mais importante que o corpo naquele instante.

Sua vingança valia mais.

Era sua vida...

Sua raça...

Seu sangue e honra que seriam lavados.

Mass ainda sim seu corpo gritava por prova—la, sentir o calor todo contra o seu próprio corpo, fundir—se a ela e ir tão fundo quanto desse

Sentiu seu membro extremamente duro só diante do pensamento

“que se foda eu preciso disso” disse mentalmente

Tirou a armadura

—Garota terráquea – a voz é urgente e autoritária – acorda garota!

Os olhos turquesas se abrem quase em desespero com flashes rápidos e aturdidos das ultimas horas vividas e praticamente se encolhe contra a cama até voltar a si achando os orbes ônix a encarando com certa luxuria no olhar.

—Eu disse que voltava – a voz tinha uma arrogância e malicia intensa no tom

Bulma estremeceu e apertou os dedos nervosamente principalmente ao ver o sayajin tirar os braços do traje o descendo deixando o tórax a mostra.

Bulma correu o olhar pelo mesmo vendo os músculos marcados, os gomos do abdômen muito bem entalhados e as varias cicatrizes que cobria a pele morena caramelo. Sentiu a respiração pesar, por kami que homem era aquele? Tantos e tantos anos sem ver uma misera raça ao menos próxima da sua, e aí o destino põe tudo aquilo em sua frente... “tinha que ser tão mal?” pensou consigo.

Não teve tempo pra hesitação, a mão do sayajin segurou seu rosto e a puxou pra ele na cama tomando os lábios carnudos e macios novamente.

Vegeta encaixou o corpo da terráquea contra o seu mantendo—se sentando na cama, ela tinha uma perna de cada lado sentada sobre o colo dele

As mãos do sayajin desceram a bunda dela e apertava com vontade sentindo a terráquea friccionar o quadril sobre seu membro. Rosnou em meio aos lábios dela. Não era de ferro, afinal quanto tempo fazia que ele não tinha uma femea na cama?

A mão subiu apertando o seio feminino enquanto os lábios começaram a descer pelo pescoço, Bulma agarrou os cabelos do sayajin

‘por kami o que eu to fazendo?” pensou em meio aos gemidos mais quanto mais sentia aquele membro duro embaixo de si, mas ela queria senti—lo dentro de si, ah ela queria, podia negar na boca, mas seu corpo pedia, o fogo crescente não negava.

Sentiu o traje que usava ser baixo e os caninos selvagens roçarem nele e depois a ardência do chupão em seu mamilo

Vegeta deitou Bulma sobre a cama e puxou o restante do traje de uma vez, estava desesperado o cheiro dela invadia suas narinas e com a mesma ferocidade que se mantinha ele a necessitava, ele queria prova—la...

As mãos abrem as pernas dela de uma vez e a língua desliza pela feminilidade, naquele instante Bulma sente as pernas estremecerem e uma onda de prazer a muito não provada percorrer todo o seu corpo.

A língua do sayajin começou a deslizar sobre a entrada encharcada oras a penetrando e horas brincando com o pequeno clitóris da terráquea que se contorcia na cama. As mãos de Vegeta segura fortes as coxas de Bulma a medida que aumentava os movimentos e alternava com pequenas sugadas, sentia todo o sabor da terráquea em sua boca e estava se deleitando com toda aquela sessão de gritos e gemidos dela, sentia as unhas dela arranharem sua pele e as mãos agarrarem e puxarem seu cabelo... não faltava tanto...

Bulma arqueia as costas e num alto gemido atinge o ápice por completo sentindo as ondas prazerosas percorrerem seu corpo lhe causando espasmos por todo ele

Estava completamente corada, suada e ofegante...

O sayajin buscou a sua boca e dividiu com a sua “garota terráquea” o seu próprio sabor, as mãos apertavam os seios o feminino e o seu desespero em estar dentro dela agora não gritava mais, berrava a plenos pulmões.

Libertou—se...

Seu membro era segurado por uma de suas mãos e Bulma pode ver tudo aquilo em seu máximo esplendor e agora sim sentiu—se nervosa. Não podia negar em como se preocupava agora se aquilo realmente caberia dentro de si.

O sayajin tinha um sorriso sacana nos lábios ao ver o espanto da humana

Ego... oh sim... como seu ego inflou—se ainda mais naquele instante

Mas tinha de concordar...como ela era pequena e delicada...

Posicionou—se entre as pernas dela e roçou seu membro na entrada tão pequena e extremamente molhada.

Ah sim... ele ia sentir todo aquele aperto e aquele calor.

Mas, mal teve tempo de o fazer, seu scouter disparou a tocar.

—Ah tá de sacanagem comigo é? —gritou o sayajin assustando até mesmo a terráquea

Ele pega o scouter irritado

—Que é? – rosna

—Vegeta – a voz era como uma lixa em seus ouvidos naquele instante – isso são modos?

—g—grande f—freeza?! Me...me perdoe, o que posso fazer pelo senhor? – fala o sayajin sucumbindo o seu orgulho mais uma vez para aquele que detinha todo o seu ódio

—A terráquea... a tal cientista, eu quero vê—la imediatamente Vegeta – ordena o arcosiano

—Como quiser – anui o sayajin que assim que encerra a transmissão agarra seus próprios cabelos em fúria em rosnados e múrmuros em uma linguagem que Bulma não entendia nada, mas que certamente soava como palavrões pela aparência do sayajin— se vista – ele fala ríspido – o grande Freeza quer vê—la, e lembre—se, temos um acordo – fala o sayajin e Bulma ainda um tanto confusa veste o traje novamente e começa a sentir o temor em estar na presença do arcosiano.

O rei Dorakeano estava na ampla sala de treino que havia em sua nave e lutava frente a terráquea, as lâminas foram trocadas pelo uso do ki. Shi observava toda a capacidade real da terráquea naquele instante e analisava fazendo comparativos em certas...peculiaridades por assim dizer.

Chichi por outro lado nem ao menos tocar no rei conseguia, preparou um ataque e antes mesmo que pudesse dispara—lo, Shi que outra vez estava em sua frente agora surge em suas costas, o ki de fogo queima a pele de suas costas próxima a cintura, mesmo diante da dor da ferida aberta ela se vira descendo o corpo no próprio eixo e levanta a perna em um chute, mas esse é segurado com a apenas um mão pelo rei de Dorake.

—Gosto dos seus reflexos, são rápidos – ele fala

—Não tanto quanto eu gostaria – fala Chichi arfando e gemendo o mais novo ferimento

Shi surge a frente de Chichi e com o polegar encosta em sua fronte

—Sem dor – ele diz e um ponto de luz rápido brilha assim que ele tira a mão

E Chichi já não sentia a dor do ferimento, ele estava ali e sem dúvidas era sério, mas não havia dor.

—O que fez? —pedi a terráquea surpresa

—Manipulei seus sentidos – Shi fala com um sorriso e volta a atacar a terráquea para testa—la

—Consegui fazer isso? – Chichi pergunta ainda fascinada e surpresa

—Posso manipular bem mais que os sentidos... – ele fala com um olhar malicioso e profundo – assim como posso acessar... tudo...todos... é só questão de provar, agora se concentre

A terráquea volta a dedicar—se totalmente a luta até que por fim cai completamente sem energia alguma no chão. Estava apagada e pronta pra ser recuperada. Shi chama o guarda e manda levar seu pequeno animal a ala clinica pra ser reparada.

O rei seca a face com uma toalha e olha através do vidro da janela da nave a imensidão do cosmo e se perde momentaneamente em lembranças. Especificamente no dia que obrigou t’rurv a se unir a uma dorakeana.

Lembrava—se de toda a frustação do príncipe em acatar a sua decisão e principalmente da frustação do mesmo ao se dar conta que estava, por assim dizer viciado na terráquea. Talvez tenha sido a decisão mais estupida de Shi mantê—la viva por um lado, mas por outro não trazia tolos arrependimentos, a balança equilibrava—se quando o assunto era a terráquea.

Ainda se lembrava dos pequenos olhos ônix que viu quando seus olhos mergulharam no mais profundo da alma dela naquele dia do mercado de escravos ... certo era o ditado que dizia que os olhos são janelas da alma, pois em se tratar se sua raça, realmente eram.

Mas t’rurv não tem dimensão ainda de tudo que o trono lhe traz, ainda é um pequeno aprendiz e ainda não tem nem metade de tudo que sua linhagem de sangue pode oferecer, dos poderes que descendiam de pai pra filho através das eras se aperfeiçoando sempre em mais forte, t’rurv não sabia que ainda sim era destinado a ser mais forte que seu próprio pai, mais poderoso e ter seus próprios dons abertos.

É tão jovem e inconsequente que ainda nem ao menos percebeu a mulher que colocou em sua cama, uma princesa da casa de _KaShi_, fria, ardilosa e sem duvidas uma mulher para ser vigiada bem de perto, sua linhagem de sangue já a denunciava, mas não... o filho apenas buscou a primeira de despontou qualquer coisa nele afim de aplacar a frustação da terráquea, buscou esquecer nos braços de Sannila a fraqueza que a humana lhe despontava, a vergonha que querer algo tão impuro e fraco. Mas era curioso como o destino era... certamente era...

Ele queria ver se a princesa dorakeana seria ao menos capaz de conceber, coisa que Shi tinha lá suas dúvidas, não era a melhor combinação para seu sangue sem dúvidas, e talvez nada de bom saísse dos dois, mas uma escolha é uma escolha e mata—la era uma fuga que cabia ao príncipe ao rejeita—la, ele só não sabia disso, mas Shi tinha certeza que na hora certa as coisas ficariam mais claras na mente de seu herdeiro, tudo que ele precisava era se afastar e começar a ver as coisas mais a distância. 

Assim que ela entrou na suíte de Freeza ela já tremeu. O lagarto estava parado frente a janela de costas para ela.

—Senhorita Briefs, não é? – perguntou ao vira—se frente a ela

—c—como saber? – pediu temorosa

Com um gesto Freeza despensa o sayajin e tranca a porta

—Barrar som – disse – acho que teremos uma longa conversa senhorita – sorriu perverso. – Sente—se vamos, não precisa ter medo... afinal eu não mordo, não faz o meu tipo – riu sínico – mas os sayajins já são mais... como posso dizer? Vorazes e famintos – riu e Bulma corou—se violentamente – oh não precisa ser tímida, não ligo para as coisas que façam os meus animaizinhos, apenas não perca o foco do seu trabalho senhorita Briefs.

—o—ok – murmura Bulma

—Pra início, eu busquei informações suas e olhei as plantas e projetos assinados por você para o rei de Gandoria e devo dizer que fiquei decepcionado em como era mal aproveitada, se realmente foi capaz de tais tecnologias então vejo que teremos um grandioso e explendido futuro juntos

—e—eu nem sei ... o que dizer

—Nada – Freeza é cortante – apenas fará o que lhe pedir e no prazo que eu pedir, não sou do tipo... paciente se é que me entende – fala segurando o queixo de Bulma – bem como eu não gosto de mentiras e de ser enganado, aqui é uma escrava, um animalzinho que fará tudo por mim e sempre desejará me ver de bom humor, fui claro?

—Sim senhor – anui a azulada tendo o queixo ainda segurado

——ótimo, agora vamos começar a discutir o que eu quero – fala Freeza e começa a falar suas necessidades de criação pra Bulma

Assim que sai da regeneração Kakarotto segue direto para o refeitório. Olhava como quem não queria nada o braço que agora carregava uma fina cicatriz. Rosnou ao se lembrar do dorakeano.

Então era para aquele tipo de ser que a humana jurava lealdade e seguia cegamente? Parece que jugou mal a terráquea, ela não merecia preocupação... não. Já estava bem a vontade com eles e poderia dizer que estava em casa.

Foi tirado dos pensamentos pelas mãos que tocavam os seus ombros e o par de seios que se encaixou em seu pescoço.

—Kakarotto – falou a voz feminina manhosa – achei que nunca mais ficaria desocupado – murmura no ouvido do sayajin

Ele dá um sorriso cafajeste e olha de soslaio a shusujin que tinha um sorriso pervertido nos lábios

—Agora eu já estou, e adivinha o que vou fazer com você? – ele responde com uma malicia tão grande que ela se sente eufórica só de imaginar.

Kakarotto se levanta e segura a cintura dela contra o seu corpo mantendo as costas dela coladas a ele e os caninos mordem o pescoço da alienígena que geme levemente. O refeitório estava quase vazio.

—Miyok... vejo que não perdeu tempo – fala Raditz com um sorriso malicioso ao entrar no mesmo e ver o irmão com a alien.

Kiyok era de uma raça humanoide de pele rosada e tinha cabelos médios brancos, os olhos era purpura e tem estatura média.

—pode se divertir com a gente, se quiser. – ela responde dando uma piscadinha – o que acha Kakarotto?

—Que vai ficar bem divertido – ele respondeu

Os três saem do refeitório para o dormitório da alien.


End file.
